The Other Side
by wordsonapage
Summary: Malfoy and Hermione's bodies are switched by a powerful dark magic and they must work together if they are to ever get their bodies back.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side

Chapter One

Hermione Granger squinted at the reflection in the mirror; she seemed to have aged considerably since the last time she had looked, but that was before the end of the war. She shook her head slightly, trying to escape her thoughts, and then picked a hair brush off her bed side table. As she attacked the mass of curls with it, her eyes continued to stare back at her. Hermione was not a very vain person, but she couldn't help from studying the small changes to her delicate features. Her face had a scattering of scars which were now tiny white ripples, but they could only be distinguished close up. Nevertheless, each had a story to tell. But there was one scar that could not be ignored. Her eyes flickered down to her chest as they scanned it. It was no ordinary scar, as even after many months it still was a mixture of red and purple. It looked like a large speed hump that ran from her collar bone all the way down to the center of her chest. As she looked in the reflection at it, she frowned, remembering the night she had received it. The night of the final battle.

"_This is the last time you get away from me, Granger! Crucio..."_

Hermione shook her head a bit more vigorously this time as the thoughts willed their way into her mind. She quickly covered her scar with her jacket and turned away from the mirror.

"No point on dwelling on things you can't change, Hermione," she muttered to herself as she continued to place some of her belongings into the large trunk. Hermione had never really considered herself pretty, but now, with her scar, her self esteem had hit rock bottom. But like a true Gryffindor, she continued to remind herself that looks were not important, and all that indeed mattered was family, friends, and studying. As she picked up her new copy of _'N.E.W.Ts__ and You, a Guide to Successful Study'_ her eyes fell on the badge which lay beside it.

It was Hermione's final year, and she had been made Head Girl something which she (and her parents) could not be happier about. She smiled as she picked it up, the book being momentarily forgotten. 'This is going to be a great year; the war is over and I'm Head Girl. I couldn't ask for anything more,' Hermione thought to herself. But there was still that nagging voice at the back of her mind trying to convince her that things were not as perfect as she would have liked them to be.

At the exact moment Hermione was finished packing, Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as if there were something fascinating up there instead of just plain cream plaster. The room was completely dark, and it suited Draco's mood perfectly. He had had a miserable week.

Like Hermione, he had also been present at the final battle, but he was watching from the sidelines. Watching the carnage of the two sides battling it out to the death. But his eyes were continually drawn to his father's actions as he continued to torture the younger, less experienced members of the order and then would flee from anyone who remotely resembled his own size. Draco had watched this with a bitter taste in his mouth as he saw a side of his father that he not only disliked but despised. Up until that moment, Draco had always admired and looked up to his father as he had so much power in the world. But really, he was like all the other death eaters - scared. Scared of what might happen to them if the Dark Lord was not to win and probably even more scared of what would happen if he did.

It had been one of those moments, one of those out-of-body experiences for Draco, as he couldn't control his actions. He watched as his father flung the Crucio curse on a young wizard and without warning, Draco felt his arm rising by itself and heard his voice saying a hex. His father turned to him in confusion, and at that moment, Draco had no idea what his actions or feelings towards his father meant, he was torn. Torn between his duty to his father and did duty to himself. His father, on the other hand, was showing numerous emotions through his eyes- shock, anger, hatred were all mixed together to form a solid statement which meant 'you are no longer my son.' But the moment was short lived, as a killing curse shot out from another battle and landed squarely on his father's chest. Shock was the first thing to hit Draco as he watched his father crumple to the floor. And then the internal battle resumed. It was the first time Draco questioned where he belonged.

Fortunately, the wizard he had saved remembered his kind actions, and Draco was pardoned from all crimes. No one made a big deal out of the whole ordeal, many believing he had done it out of fear, as it was clear at that point in the battle that the Order was winning, and Voldemort was almost defeated. He was not the only one to change sides at the last minute either; many of the younger death eaters who had joined up with Voldemort at the last second believing they were on the winning side decided to bat for the other team once the scores started to change. The last thing they wanted to do was end up in Azkaban. Draco would be lying if he said the prospect of Azkaban didn't scare him, so in the end this outcome brought relief, but again it had been replaced by this overwhelming emptiness as he was starting to come to term with not knowing exactly where he fit in with the world. He also had the constant reminder of the mark on his arm. Even though it had faded it had still left a scar, a constant reminder of his father.

And yet tomorrow he would be leaving for his final year in Hogwarts. He doubted anything there would have changed, he doubted it would ever change. But some small part of him was relieved to know he was going back to a familiar place where people would treat him in the exact same fashion as before the War and before his identity crisis. His final thought on the feelings that was plaguing him was if you ignore it, it will go away, or so he thought.

He got up from his bed and looked over at his half-packed trunk. He sighed and walked over to a large table where a number of different objects lay. Another reason for Draco's foul mood was that earlier that day his father's will had been read. Numerous objects had been left to Draco with a cryptic message saying that they would come to be very useful in the future if they were used correctly.

He picked up a round purple orb which was relatively the same size as his fist and looked at his reflection in it. "I'm sure they would be useful if I knew what the hell all this junk did," Draco muttered to himself as he scanned the table. There were many different objects that seemed to get Draco's imagination going as he looked at all the different shapes and sizes. There was a shiny metallic thing that looked like a foreign brass instrument but it changed color depending on the light. There was a glass object which was a coil of two glass cylinders. One green, and one red. It sort of looked like a piece of rigid rope. Its ends were tapered off to form sharp points at each end. There was also a small yellow ball that would change form from solid to liquid, which made it very difficult to transport. Draco assumed that it was an instrument of torture, as the victim would swallow liquid, but it would change to a solid as it entered his or her body, destroying all bodily organs. Actually, he believed that they were all forms of torture, but still he was not sure. 'I can take them to school and research them. Then they might assist in scaring the new first years,' Draco thought with a smirk. With that, he started to pack the objects into his trunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The crisp September air whipped at Hermione's face as she dragged her trunk down the platform nine and three quarters. The shrill cry of the train rang out, and she picked up her pace as she realized that it was about to leave. She clambered into the nearest door, and started to search for a free compartment. She soon found one, and settled herself next to the window. The train had pulled out of the station, and a slight rain had begun to fall outside, blurring the view from the compartment window. Hermione sighed, and leaned her head on the cold glass.

As she closed her eyes she could faintly hear loud shouts coming from outside the compartment door. "I don't care, Ginny, change him back!" Hermione smiled as she recognized Ron's voice.

"Oh, stop being so narrow-minded, Ron, he looks so much better this way, even he thinks so," Ginny's voice came ringing through. The compartment door opened, and a very annoyed, disheveled Harry stood there. He had obviously been caught up in the argument. He always seemed to end up in the middle of the arguments between the siblings now that he was dating Ginny. He gave Hermione a small smile as she walked over to hug him.

"You know, those two make your fights with Ron sound like music."

Hermione laughed lightly. "What are they arguing about now?" Her question was answered for her, as a flash of bright pink whirled past her head, and started chirping in a very high-pitched voice. Pig landed on part of the luggage racks, and stared down at Hermione. But it wasn't the Pig she remembered, this Pig was a vibrant, hot pink, and had lime green talons, and a matching beak. In short, he looked ridiculous. The only thing that hadn't changed was Pig's size. Much to Ron's disappointment, it turned out that Pig would be forever a small owl. Both Harry and Hermione couldn't contain their laughter as they saw the small owl sitting up there in all his glory.

"You little, bloody, feathered rat, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to ring your...Hermione!" Ron stopped shot in the middle of his rant, as he saw her in the door way. His face changed instantly to a large grin, as he gathered her into a bone-crushing hug. Their greeting also served to distract Ron, as Ginny slipped past them, and plunked down next to Harry in the compartment. Pig immediately flew down from his hiding spot, and landed on her shoulder closest to Harry.

"Change him back, Ginny, I mean it." Ron said from over Hermione's shoulder, as he looked at the owl. His voice had calmed down along with his red face, which was slowly returning to normal.

"I don't see why you aren't open to a little bit of a change, Ronald. At least this way he'll stand out in a crowd."

"Yeah, but I would prefer that he didn't stand out because he looked like a bloody Christmas ornament," Ron and Hermione sat down opposite the couple.

"He doesn't seem to mind."

"He's an owl, Ginny, he wouldn't mind if he had polka dots, and a mohawk."

Ginny's eyes lit up as she started to pull her wand out. "Oooh, that's not a bad idea, actually."

"Don't you dare, just change him back to normal."

"Fine, if you want a boring owl."

"I want a boring owl," Ron growled, patience wavering.

With a flick of her wrist Pig was restored to his original colors. "Look how sad you made him, he loved that color, and he would have looked so adorable with a little Mohawk," Ginny cooed, as she rubbed the owl's head.

"Actually, with an owl Pig's size, a mohawk would probably change his aerodynamics, hindering his ability to fly, and I don't think that owls register color, as they are nocturnal, and therefore have more rods than cones in their retina and..."

"Hermione, please, we do not need a biology lesson," Ron whined as he put his face in his hands.

"I was only making valid arguments as to why it would not be a good reason to change Pig's appearance. I guess now I know I shouldn't try to help you in future, Ronald," Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ron looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. Once he registered what she had said, he gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry Mione, lost in translation, you know."

Hermione was satisfied with his apology, and started to get up from the seat. "Come on, Ron we have a prefect's meeting now, so we'd better get a move on."

"Oh, congratulations on Head Girl. Do you know who Head Boy is yet?" Harry asked, as he draped an arm around Ginny. (Pig had returned to the luggage rack, after Ginny stopped paying attention to him.)

"His name is Charlie Thornheart, from Ravenclaw. I haven't spoken to him much, but he's always seemed nice enough."

"Oh yeah, he's a chaser, a nice bloke too. He'll make a good Head Boy," Harry said while scratching his head.

With that, Hermione and Ron said their good-byes, and started to make their way to the prefect's compartment.

As they continued down the train, Ron put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and could tell he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. It was a common expression she had seen on his face countless times. "You're looking a lot better, Mione." Ron finally found his voice. "I mean you didn't look bad before," he added quickly, "Just better, more like yourself, you know."

Hermione smiled, as she recognized the compliment through Ron's awkward language. "Well, I'm glad you approve, Ron."

"So you're okay now? I mean you feel better too, 'cause me and Harry were worried that you were sad about..." Hermione stopped him by turning and placing both hands on his shoulders.

""I'm fine," she said in a slow and steady voice, without breaking eye contact. Ron's face softened, but there were still traces of worry etched in his eyes.

"Good," was his final word, but she wasn't sure if he really believed her.

She quickly turned away from him, and continued down the train. "Now we had better hurry; it would not look good if the Head Girl was late for the first meeting of the year, now would it?"

Ron smiled softly and followed his best friend.

It turned out that they were not late at all. When they opened the door, only about half the prefects were there. Hermione sighed in relief, and started to scan the room for the new Gryffindor prefects. Unfortunately, her gaze met the one person she could do without seeing that day. Draco Malfoy. He sneered at her, and she returned the nice greeting.

"Well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger, back for another year I see."

"That's Head Girl to you, Ferret; she's your superior now," Ron smirked, before Hermione could open her mouth. Although she thoroughly believed she could fight her own battles, she did find it nice to have someone speak up for her.

"Oh, sticking up for your mangy girlfriend, now. Dirt with Dirt, how appropriate." Draco sneered, and Ron started to go red.

"But it's true, Malfoy, with my power, I could make your life very unpleasant, " Hermione said in a sourly, sweet voice that could have rivaled Umbridge's.

"Don't worry, my life is always unpleasant when I'm around...you people." His eyes flickered over Hermione, and his voice dripped with venom.

"Well at least _my people_ aren't vile, inbred toads," the sweetness had disappeared from her voice, and only cold, hard anger remained. Draco took a step forward, and started to draw his wand. Hermione did the same.

"Sorry I'm late; I see most of you are here, so let's start the meeting." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the compartment, cutting the tension in half. She strode to the other side of the room, so she could see all the students. Draco and Hermione pocketed their wands, and turned their attention to the teacher. If she had known about the feud between Draco and Hermione, she didn't seem to care.

"Miss Granger, could you come over here, please." Hermione moved quickly, grateful to be able to get away from Draco.

"Now, as most of you already know, Miss Granger is our new Head Girl." Hermione smiled at the students, and most of them, except the Slytherins, smiled back. McGonagall continued, "If you have any questions, direct them to her; she will be in charge of the roster for rounds, and also the organization of events throughout the year."

Hermione turned to McGonagall in confusion. "Er Professor, what about Charlie; he has some of those duties, too, doesn't he? I mean we are both the heads. " She looked around the room for the Ravenclaw, but then suddenly realized she hadn't seen him at all. She suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of the stomach, a clear sign that something she really didn't want to happen was going to happen.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Thornheart was injured during the War and is currently still at St Mungo's for treatment." There was a gasp of horror from the group of students. McGonagall tried to calm them down. "Do not worry too much, as he should return home in a couple of weeks and then be back to school for the next year."

"So then who's Head Boy for the year?" a voice came from the crowd. The Ravenclaws started to shuffle nervously.

"Unfortunately, as Mr. Thornheart can not be here with us, this year, a new Head Boy must be selected."

'Not Malfoy. Not Malfoy. Not Malfoy.' Hermione silently prayed, to herself.

As it turns out, the person who saved Mr. Thornheart from a fatal attack is actually in this room," McGonagall continued. "If it weren't for this boy, Mr. Thornheart would probably be in a much more serious condition, if not dead, so Professor Dumbledore and I only see fit that this boy be rewarded for his bravery with the position of substitute Head Boy.

_'No, No, NO.'_ Hermione knew what was coming.

"Draco Malfoy will be taking the position for the year. He will have the responsibilities..." McGonagall droned on, but few people were listening. Draco was so shocked his mind went blank. The Ravenclaws were extremely disappointed, the prospect of getting the good jobs for the year dashed. The Slytherins, on the other hand, were very confused. They were extremely happy that Draco had risen to such a position of power, but were just as baffled that he had saved someone who wasn't a Death Eater. The Gryffindors were the complete opposite; they were furious. Ron was fuchsia.

But Hermione was only thinking one thing and that was: 'Oh Crap.'

Hermione was in a bad mood for the rest of the night. The feast had tasted sour, and no matter what Ron had said or done, she had not smiled once. This included the time Ron stuck a piece of carrot up his nose, and then blocked the other nostril, so when he blew out quickly, the carrot propelled across the table, and landed in Pavarti's hair. Harry, on the other hand, had almost choked with laughter.

It was no use; she would be forever miserable, because she would have to share a dorm with Draco. She shuddered at the thought. She had tried to reason with McGonagall, saying that she would not be able to deal with the separation from her dorm friends. McGonagall had seen right through it. She turned to her and said, "Miss Granger, you will no doubt have to deal with many people throughout your life who you will indeed dislike, or even despise. Consider your housing with Mr. Malfoy as a learning experience." She smiled sadly, and then left Hermione to her misery.

Hermione had just waved goodbye to Harry and Ron, and was now heading to the Heads' dorm. She wondered if this was what it felt like for people in Azkaban, walking to that room where they received the dementor's kiss. She shook her head, cursing herself for being over-dramatic. 'I mean it's just Malfoy; if worse comes to worst, I can just ignore him. Yes that's what I'll do. Ignorance is bliss.' Hermione felt slightly elated, but the feeling was quickly dashed, as he heard the devil himself behind her.

"I don't know if there are more pros or cons with this job. I mean, on one hand, I get to boss around anyone I want. But on the other, I have to share a space with a filthy mudblood."

Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her fist. 'Don't give in. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.' She kept walking. Draco just smirked. Even though she didn't hit back with one of her witty, yet thoroughly annoying remarks, he could tell he had gotten to her.

They reached the portal in silence. The Portrait for the head's dorm was of a man who looked to be in his forties. He was in Elizabethan clothes, and looked very regal indeed.

"Good evening, Sir," Hermione greeted him.

"And a good evening to you, young lady," He returned the greeting heartily. "I take it you two shall be residing in my quarters this year."

"Yes, Sir, that is correct."

"Come on Granger, stop flirting with the painting, and give him the damned pass word."

Hermione scowled, and so did the painting. "You had better watch out, young sir, or I might not open with or without the password. Then you'd find yourself sleeping on the stone floor."

"Oh, like I'm really scared of someone who's two-dimensional," Draco shot back.

"Butterbeer," Hermione said quickly, trying to prevent the fight between the two from escalating. "That's the password, right?"

"Yes M'lady, it is." The man didn't take his eyes off Draco, but finally swung the door open. Draco shoved past her to go in first, just to ensure he was not locked out for his rudeness.

Hermione grumbled, and started to enter. "I must say he is very unpleasant. good luck to you M'lady."

"Thanks," Hermione said half-heartedly.

"Oh, I for got to introduce myself; I am lord Dunce Dandy of Herringbrook."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Dandy."

"Please, call me Dunce."

"Alright Dunce, and my name is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione, oh I know that name well. I hear many stories about you and your friends from the other portraits."

Hermione laughed. "All good, I hope."

"Oh, they all think very highly of you; I am honored you shall reside in my room."

"Same here, Dunce. Good night."

Hermione clambered through the portrait. She had to rub her eyes at the sight that greeted her. It was obvious that the colors of the two houses had been combined to form the decor of the common room. All the furniture was the deep Gryffindor red with silver trim. The walls were the Slytherin green with a simple gold pattern, and in all honestly, it gave Hermione a headache. By the look on Draco's face, he obviously didn't approve of it either.

"It looks like Christmas threw up in here," he said to himself. Hermione was still taking in her surroundings.

"Yet another reason why Slytherins should never mix with Gryffindors."

This snapped Hermione out of her trance. "Well it's not like I like this arrangement either, Malfoy." He scowled at her, she sighed and rubbed her temple, "Look can we just agree to stay out of each other's ways; I think that is the only way we are not going to end up killing each other."

"I think that'sthe first good idea you've ever had, Granger. " He started to walk toward the door marked with his name. "Besides, you are the last person I want to see first thing in the morning." And with that, he slammed his door.

Hermione yawned, and realized how tired she was. This was definitely going to be a long, long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, their arrangement to stay out of each other's ways went flying out of the window the next morning, when a fight broke out over the bathroom.

After twenty five minutes Hermione had had enough, "It can not possibly take you that long to do your hair, Malfoy. I mean your greasy enough as it is, if you put any more gel in your hair it'll be solid."

"Hey, unlike you, I care about how I look in the morning."

"Oh please, you're more of a beauty queen than half the girls at this school."

"You know, Granger, I think a little gel would do your hair some good," With that Malfoy faced Hermione, and threw a glob of jelly gel at her. It landed on her left cheek, and dribbled down her face onto her shirt.

"You ruined my uniform!"

"Damn, I missed. I was aiming for your eye." Draco mocked her.

"Get out now!"

"Calm down, I'm done now. You know, if you want to use the bathroom you shouldn't sleep in so late," With that he left for breakfast. Hermione was left fuming, to clean up the mess.

The rest of the day didn't seem to get any better. Hermione missed breakfast, and started bright and early with double potions. Snape was his usual joyous self, and deducted 15 points from Gryffindor in the first twenty minutes. This doubled when Dean made the stupid mistake of pointing out that Gryffindor had not actually earned any points for Snape to take away. It seemed that just out of spite Snape also set two essays on the properties of the Amora potion and the correct storage of moth juice. Both due for the following lesson.

However, it soon turned out that all the teachers had planned similar workloads, and by the end of the day, the seventh years were severely weighed down by copious amounts of homework. At dinner Ron looked like he was going to cry. Lavender was already in tears.

"Look, maybe the teachers are just trying to scare us into a work regime for N.E.W.T.s. I'm sure the work will die down a little by the end of the week," Hermione tried to sooth Ron's bad mood.

How wrong she was. The work load did not get smaller by the weekend, and in fact in some subjects it had increased. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been spending almost every night in the library, working until late. The only positive thing about this was that she had barely seen Draco, which suited her fine.

Draco had also been struggling under the workload. The table, in the Head's common room, was constantly covered in his work, assignments, and books from the library. By Friday night he was thoroughly fed up with work, and wanted to do something else. His eyes started to wonder, from his charms essay, over to the one book he had gotten from the library which was not work related. It was called, _"Rare and Wonderful Dark items and their Uses"_ With a surge of curiosity, he pulled out a couple of his Dad's items from his bag.

Maybe if he could work out how to use them they would serve as some entertainment. He laid the purple orb, the red and green twisted thing, and the shiny metallic instrument beside one another and started to flip through the book, looking at the pictures, for matches.

At the same time Hermione had finished her Charms essay, and was heading back to the dorm, praying that Draco had already gone to bed. She was sorely disappointed. He didn't look up when she entered. As she walked across to her bed room she noticed the objects on the table. Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw the purple orb.

"What the hell are you doing with an Orb of Mystery?"

Draco's head shot up, "None of your damn business." _'So thats what it's called,' _He thought.

"But how did you get it?"

"If you must know, my father left it to me."

Hermione's eyes darted to the book in his hands, "Wait you don't know what it does, do you?"

"Of course I know what it does."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Well it's, arr, it's..." Draco stammered.

Hermione smirked, "You idiot. No one knows what it does, thats why its so mysterious."

"I knew that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sure you did. Wait..." Realization hit her, "You don't know what any of that stuff does, do you?"

"Well, I'm working on it." Draco shot back.

"Malfoy! What if that stuff is dangerous. What if one word causes them to blow up?"

"Well hopefully it will happen in your face."

"Look I don't want anything to do with them, so move all your father's crap to your bedroom."

"I'll put it where ever I bloody hell want."

Hermione sighed, she was way to tired to argue, "Look just move it, I'm going to sleep," she headed to her room.

"Good, I hope you have nightmares." Draco muttered as he returned to his book. Hermione ignored him, and left.

"_Stupid, know-it-all Granger. As soon as I know what this stuff does, she is going to be the first guinea pig."_ Draco smiled as he imagined all the horrible things the Orb of Mysteries could do, as soon as he unlocked it's power.

Little did he know, the orb was not the most dangerous item on that table.

The next morning, Hermione walked into the common room to find the items still sitting on the common room table, taunting her. _'Well I really didn't think he was going to move them,'_ She sighed, and walked out to breakfast.

It took the seventh years a week and a half to get their work loads under control. So they could finally start to think of something else apart from essays, by Wednesday. For the boys this meant only one thing. Quiddich. On Friday, the Gryffindors had their tryouts. Harry was grumpy the entire day. He loved being captain, but after last years disaster, he was dreading the up coming tryouts. At least this time he had Ron and Ginny to back him up, so he wouldn't have to do it by himself.

But for Hermione it meant she was spending Friday night alone. She contemplated spending some time with Pavarti, Lavender, and the rest of her old dorm mates, but found she really couldn't handle much more than dinner. Conversation revolved around the super-cute, Hufflepuff guy, and whether Lavender's hair looked more sophisticated when it was parted on the left, or the right. Hermione couldn't come up with a solution, as she saw the products were exactly the same, so suggested she part it in the middle. This created a whole new sets of debates, and by dessert Hermione's frustration was getting the best of her. It took all her self control not to tell Lavender she should shave her head if it really was giving her that much trouble.

Hermione decided that all she really wanted was to curl up with a nice book. After spending an hour in the library, she had finally decided on the book, _'How To Train a Salamander,_' and was now making her way back to the Head's dorm. When she met Dunce he did not look happy.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see." He said darkly, before opening the portrait. Hermione had a feeling he wanted her to get in there quickly, probably to scream at Draco.

What met Hermione's eyes was possible the most disgusting, mind scaring, wretched thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Draco and Pansy making out, on the table. It was like a train wreck, she wanted to look away, but just couldn't. After a few seconds of staring Hermione suddenly remembered herself, and anger took over. She dropped the book on the floor, reading completely forgotten.

Draco looked up, and smirked, "Oh hey, Granger"

"What the hell do you think your doing, I eat at that table!"

Malfoy continued smirking, but then returned to Pansy. Pansy on the other hand was not as comfortable with the currant audience, "Arr Dracie, maybe we should pick this up another time, you know, when the Mudbloods' not here," She started to do up the stray buttons which had come undone, and hopped off the table.

Hermione growled "Get the hell out of my room Parkinson, before I start ripping out your hair."

Pansy turned her pug face towards Hermione and scowled, "You know Granger, you might be a lot less aggressive, if you got a little action once in a while. To bad that will probably never happen, seeing as you're so frigid."

Draco laughed as Hermione's eyes flashed red. "Get out now!" She growled

"Fine," Pansy smiled, happy that she had gotten to her so much. She turned to Draco and ran a finger down his chest, "Till tomorrow then, Drakie," And sauntered out of the room.

Draco turned, and started to pick up the various items, which had made their way to the floor during their escapade. He still hadn't cleaned up, purposefully trying to annoy Hermione, as much as possible.

Hermione was seething, she was so angry she couldn't think. First she had to be scarred by seeing them making out, and then she had been called frigid by the biggest slut in the school! And what made her angry the most, was that she hadn't been able to think of decent comeback, _because she was so angry._

She wanted to throw something, anything. Her eyes fell on the book at her feet. She promptly picked it up, stormed across to Draco, and slammed it on his hand, which was lying on the table. He screamed with pain and retracted his hand.

"How dare you bring her here, and do that, there," she pointed to the offending table. She looked closer at it, and a new surge of anger engulfed her, as she saw what Pansy had been lying on, "ON MY CHARMS ESSAY," She waved it in Draco's face, furiously.

Without warning Draco's hand, the one which had not been crushed, shot up and grabbed her wrist, "Don't you ever, ever attack me like that again," His voice was low and cold enough to freeze.

Hermione's eyes flickered down to the scar, on his arm, and took a sharp intake of breath. Draco noticed and his grip tightened on her wrist. They were both silent, breathing heavily.

Hermione finally broke the stand off, and wrenched her wrist from his grip, "Well then don't ever, ever bring her here again," She tried to sound as angry as before, but the fear was still evident in her voice. She took a few steps back so there was some distance between them. Draco, on the other hand, was still in a lot of pain, and was angry as hell.

"I'll bring who ever I want, when ever I want, and there is nothing you can do about it!" he bellowed at her.

"Well then you won't mind if Harry and Ron come here then?" Hermione shot back.

"I will not have scar head, and that filth anywhere near where I sleep,"

"Oh, and what do you call Parkinson, she's filthier than the mud on my shoes."

He smirked, "If I didn't know better Granger, I'd think you were jealous of her."

"Oh please, like I'd be jealous of that pug, she's like a broom stick, anyone can have a ride,"

Draco stifled a laugh, "Yeah she really got to you, didn't she, with that whole frigid thing, well truth hurts,"

"So does a kick up the ass." Hermione growled, "She got to me, because she soiled my homework!"

"Don't worry Granger, I know your secret, you want me."

"Yeah, I want you, like I want a sexually transmitted disease. Actually come to think of it, I could probably kill two birds with one stone."

"Well it wouldn't matter would it, because I would never touch anything as low and filthy as a mudblood like you."

He expected to explode again, but instead, a look of disgust crossed her face, "You are just like your father."

Something inside Draco snapped, as a wave of anger washed over him. He picked up the nearest object, which happened to be the Orb of Mysteries, and hurled it at Hermione's head. She ducked, and it missed her by only an inch. The Orb rolled under one of the couches. She immediately turned to the nearest thing she could find for protection, which turned out to be the green and red glass thing and held it in front of her threateningly. Draco grabbed the other pointed end and pulled. Hermione had a firm grip though, so it only served to bring them closer together.

"Don't you ever mention my Father," He growled.

Hermione wasn't scared of their proximity this time.

"Your a foul, vile, arrogant death eater, and that's all you'll ever be."

"Well your a frigid, filthy, know-it-all mudblood and that's all you'll ever be."

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"Hermione screamed.

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" Draco screamed back.

Then something very expected happened. The glass object they were holding started to emit a bright, white light, and the glass grew scolding hot. Both Hermione, and Draco tried to release it, but they found their hands were glued. The light got brighter, and brighter until they had to scrunch up their eyes. And then the pain from their hands started to spread all through their bodies. It was the most pain Hermione, and Draco had ever felt. It was like their flesh was being ripped from their bones, like there very essence was being extracted. Later, Hermione would compare it to what she believed a Dementor's kiss would feel like, but right then all she could think about was the pain.

And then suddenly the pain stopped, and the light disappeared. Hermione and Draco were propelled across the room in opposite directions.

Hermione hit the floor hard, and groaned. She scrunched up her eyes, and tried to a just to the light. She heard Draco groan in a similar fashion, but his voice sounded funny. She tried to sit up, but only managed to lean on her elbows. She looked around, but found that she was on the other side of the room than where she thought she had been thrown. She looked over to where Draco's groan had come from, but the person who was staring back wasn't Draco, it was herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay so the beginning of this chapter can get a little confusing, so bare with me. Just in case you're a little slow, they have switched bodies but have now realized it yet.**

_Previous_

_Hermione hit the floor hard and groaned. She scrunched up her eyes and tried to adjust to the light. She heard Draco groan in a similar fashion but his voice sounded funny. She tried to sit up, but only managed to lean on her elbows. She looked around but found that she was on the other side of the room than where she thought she had been thrown. She looked over to where Draco's groan had come from But the person who was staring back wasn't Draco, it was herself. _

Hermione blinked to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. The other Hermione had a similar reflection of emotion on her face.

Draco was also staring back at himself in awe. Talk about an out of body experience. A shot of fear ran through him, "Am I dead?" He asked the other Draco.

Hermione didn't know, she didn't know what the hell was going on. If the Hermione opposite her was dead, was she?

"Am I?" Wait, are you like my subconscious or ..." Hermione trailed off. Something was very wrong with her voice.

"Subconscious? No I'm real, If anything your my..what's wrong with my voice?" Draco was experiencing the same feelings as Hermione.

Realization was slowly coming to Hermione. Her head shot up and started to look around the room. Maybe it was one of Draco's sick jokes and he was hiding behind a couch, conjuring up the image of her. But their was no one else in the room. She finally got up the courage to ask the one question she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to. "Where's Malfoy?"

Draco looked back in confusion, he wasn't as quick as Hermione to cotton on. He pointed to himself, "What do you mean, I'm Malfoy," he then pointed to the figure, unsure of how to address it, "And you're.." He stopped as he looked down at his hands. But they weren't his hands. They were girls hands.

Pure horror started to slide down Hermione's back causing her to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible.

She started to shake. "You're me," her voice was a whisper, "And I'm...I'm," She couldn't finish the sentence the prospect was just too awful.

Draco looked up from his hands, he was shaking also, "Who are you?" His voice was strong, loud and feminine. He put both hands over his mouth and then quickly took them away remembering that they weren't his hands. He looked over at the other Draco who was looking just as horrified.

"And I'm...I'm" Hermione was still having trouble forming words. "I'm Hermione."

Draco's eyes went wide as he realized that she was missing. They had been the only two people in the room. And if she was there then he was..

"No," Was all he could say. "NO!"

Suddenly Draco was on his feet. The adrenaline and fear were pumping through him and he moved swiftly over to the figure of himself. He grabbed him by the arm and wrenched him to his feet. To his horror the other Draco was a couple of inches taller. Hermione let out a yelp as she also realized she was taller. Draco put his foreign hands on the other Draco's face to see if he was real or not. Hermione's hands traveled up Draco's face also but Draco batted them out of the way.

Hermione had no doubt that Draco was the other Hermione, when she batted her hands out of the way, when Hermione tried to examine her face. But she had to be sure. She suddenly grabbed the hand which was currently inspecting her head and dragged the other Hermione to the Bathroom.

Hermione and Draco stared at their reflections for a good ten seconds in complete silence. It was the weirdest sensation, looking into a mirror and not seeing yourself stare back, let alone a person who was a different gender, let alone a person who you despised. And then all of a sudden reality hit. Draco was Hermione and Hermione was Draco. And they both did the first thing that came to them.

They screamed. Loud.

They first screamed at their reflections and then turned and screamed at each other. Hermione backed up quickly, as if she was trying to get away from the truth. Draco also backed up till his back hit the tiled wall of the bathroom. They were both breathing heavily due to the screaming. They stood in silence for another minute as they tried to wrap their minds around the situation.

Hermione was the first to speak, "It's a dream right?" She said with an awkward laugh, "I mean, this isn't really happening."

Draco didn't seem to be listening. He was Hermione Granger. HERMIONE GRANGER. And somehow it was all her fault. "What did you do to me?" He was getting panicky which resulted in anger.

"What do you mean me? I didn't do this."

Draco stalked forward, but when he got close to her the height thing tricked him again. He still tried to be as menacing as possible, "Yes, you did. Now change it back."

"I did not! You idiot, even as me you're stupid! Hermione's voice started to rise, "Neither of us did this, it was that thing we were holding. That thing that belonged to your father. So really this is your fault." She was screaming now.

But Draco had stopped listening when she had mentioned his father. If that was the thing that switched them then it would be the thing that switched them back. He let go of Hermione and sprinted out of the bathroom. Yes! There it was lying on the floor where they had left it. He picked it up and saw that Hermione had followed him.

But then he went blank again. This was definitely the thing that had switched them but he didn't know how. By the look on Hermione's face she was just as clueless as him. He held it out to her.

Hermione took a step back and put her hands in the air, "I don't want it. Look what it did to me the first time I touched it, I'm not stupid enough to touch it again."

"Well what do you propose, we just stare at it. Fat lot of good that's going to do."

"Maybe we have to repeat our actions and the magic well reverse it's self."

"Okay lets try that, you were holding it and then I grabbed it and..."

"Well I was holding it," Hermione cut in, "But it was my body that was _physically_ holding it."

"Well which way is it?" Draco growled.

"I don't know, maybe we should try it both ways," She took it from his hesitantly, " Okay so I held it out like this."

"And I grabbed it like this," Draco took the other end, "And then ... nothing"

"Maybe we have to say what we said when we were holding it."

"Okay," Draco tried to remember his words. "What was it, right, I hate you."

Hermione scowled. "That's not the exact words, we both said_ I hate everything about you_ at the exact same time."

"Okay well lets try that."

The two repeated their actions exactly the same way they had the first time. Nothing happened. They then attempted it in opposite order. Still no change. They were stumped.

Hermione wracked her brain to see if they were missing anything, "Maybe to reverse it we have to do the exact opposite to what we did in the first place."

"Well der, that's what we have been doing."

"Well we have been doing the opposite actions but not the words."

"So what your saying is that we have to say the opposite to hate, like love or something." Draco made a face.

Hermione scowled, "Oh, get that look off my face and grow up. We have to say it, not mean it," She held out the glass thing for him to hold.

"Fine." he grabbed the other end.

"I love everything about you," they both said in a small voice, as if they were admitting their sins.

Still nothing happened. Hermione looked crest fallen. They were back to square one.

"Now what?" Draco looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know," When she was in trouble, Hermione was not one to be ever out of ideas but this time she hadn't a clue. And whenever she, Harry and Ron didn't have a clue there was only one person they turned to. "Dumbledore," she said out loud. "He'll know what to do," She started towards the door.

"NO!" Draco crossed the room and blocked her path. It was then that he reallied really how much smaller he was than her now. _'Is this how she always feels standing next to me?'_ He didn't have time to answer himself as Hermione tried to push him out of the way.

"He can help,"

If there was one person Draco didn't want finding out that he had brought his fathers old dark objects to Hogwarts, without knowing what they were, it was the head master. "No, he can't know I have this."

Well I think he'll notice tomorrow when you turn up to breakfast in a skirt!"

"No one can know."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," she tried to shove him out of the way again but he stood his ground. " I'm going to Dumbledore and you can't stop me."

Draco had to think quick. If Dumbledore did find out he would be in a lot of trouble. He would loose the Head position, or even worse he could be expelled. "He won't believe you. It will be your word against mine."

"Oh, like he's not going to believe, me, Hermione Granger, over you, Draco Malfoy, the biggest prat in the school."

"But you're not Granger, you're the prat." Draco mentally slapped himself for falling into that trap. Hermione smirked.

"Wait, I mean you're me, and if I say it's just Malfoy and one of his stupid games who are they going to believe, you, Draco Malfoy, or me, Hermione Granger."

Hermione's face fell. He had a point. If it came down to whose word they would believe it would be hers, well Draco's in this case.

"Okay, if we don't ask for help then what the hell do you propose we do?" She was annoyed he had found a way around it.

"Geess Ganger, you're the book worm, I thought you would have thought of the library by now."

Oh course the library why hadn't she thought of it! Probably because she was stuck in the body of the biggest prat in the school. Draco started for the door but Hermione stopped him. He glared at her, asking for an explanation.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well we can't go now it's after 11, the library will be closed. We will go tomorrow afternoon, after class."

Draco's brows furrowed, this was true. "But wait, you want _me_ to be _you_ for a whole day? I don't think that's possible, I mean, half an hour in this body and I might die of mudblood germs."

"And I'll probably meet the same fate from being in the body of a disgusting Death Eater."

They glared at each other daring the other to attack, but the truth was neither would make a move because they would be attacking themselves, in a sense.

"Look," Hermione broke the silence, "You're the one who won't go for help, so just get over yourself and try to cooperate."

Draco didn't reply but let go of her and made his way over to the couch. He sat down, and stared into the flames. Hermione sat down on the couch opposite and folded her arms. It was then that she started to actually take in her physical appearance. Draco's hands were a lot bigger and rougher than hers and his arms were much more toned. She looked over at Draco, well really herself. He was scowling, and even though she knew it was herself, the scowl was identical to Draco's, and she really didn't like the way it looked. At that moment he looked up at her and saw her staring.

Draco found staring at himself was just as mind boggling. In a way, he did like it, as now he could see angles of himself which a mirror couldn't show. In fact he was rather enjoying it, no wonder so many girls found him attractive. Then he remembered he wasn't him, Hermione was him, and he was Hermione. Hermione, the girl. Wait, he was a girl and girls had... A large smirk grew on his face. Hermione noticed it, and it made her nervous.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You're a girl."

Hermione looked at him like he had just grown antlers, "Um, Malfoy, I think you'll find that you're the girl now," she said slowly like she was talking to a five year old, "Unless there's something your not telling me."

Draco registered the dig at his manliness, but the smirk never left his face. "No No, I know I'm a girl now, that's my point exactly. I'm a Girl. He said the last three words slowly. Hermione's face fell, "and that means I've got.."

"Don't you dare touch my boobs, Malfoy!" Hermione was on her feet.

"Arrr but that's where you're wrong, they aren't yours anymore, they're mine." The smirk widened as he started to play with the top button.

"Stop it, Malfoy. I mean it! The last thing Hermione wanted was for Draco to see her boobs, well, they were really his boobs now. A giggle escaped her lips, thinking about Draco with boobs.

Draco stopped when he heard her laugh. He cocked his head to the side, "What's so funny?"

Hermione then started to laugh harder as she imagined Draco in a dress. "It's just that, you're a girl, and I'm, haha, I'm a boy, and, haha, it's ridiculous." And then, like a tidal wade, it hit her and Hermione collapsed on the couch in a fit of laughter. Draco also recognized the absurdity, in the situation, and started to laugh.

"To think, I Draco Malfoy, am in a skirt!" Draco laughed. He laughed harder still when he heard the girlish giggle erupt from his own chest.

Hermione howled with laughter at this. Draco looked over at her and realized what they were doing. They were laughing together, not at each other, but together. True it was more of 'absurdity of the moment laugh' than 'haha thats really funny laugh' but up until then they had never laughed together. And to Draco it felt weird. He quickly stopped laughing. Hermione stopped and looked at him, she still had a smile on her face.

Draco looked away, laughing with the mudblood was not a good thing to do, it felt too strange. He wasn't meant to laugh with her he was meant to annoy and taunt her. Right annoy and taunt. His mind returned to the most recent thing that had gotten her fired up and he started to smirk as his hand reached for the buttons.

"So lets see what Granger's got hiding behind door number one."

Hermione scowled as he undid the button, "Hey, just keep your hands to yourself, well, my hands to yourself."

"Oh come on Granger, I just want to have a peek at my new assets." The second button came undone.

Hermione froze as she saw a flash of red and purple on Draco's chest. She had completely forgotten about her scar, and there it was staring at her in the face. But it wasn't her scar anymore, it was Draco's and now he was going to find out about it.

Draco saw Hermione's expression change and his hands faltered. Her gaze never left his chest.

Draco looked down for the first time and gasped. But he wasn't gasping at the sight of Hermione's, well his, breasts, no he was gasping at the large bruised scar that ran from his collar bone to the center of his chest. He traced it with one shaky finger. It didn't hurt when he touched it, it only looked like it should.

"What, how, who?" There was so many questions flying though his brain, he couldn't form a proper one.

Hermione suddenly got up from the couch anticipating the questions. Draco was possibly the last person she wanted to tell her story to. "Look, just don't do anything stupid with my body and I won't feel the need to retaliate," her voice was cold, the laughter gone completely. She didn't look back at Draco as she crossed the room to her own, "All we have to do is survive tomorrow and then get to the library and fix this mess," She paused in the doorway, "Good night, Malfoy." And with that she closed the door.

Draco remained on the couch staring down at the scar. It was then he realized there was a whole lot more to being Hermione Granger than he first thought.

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think in the box below. Suggestions? Questions? All feed back welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She could not look down. She just couldn't do it. The prospect was just to horrible to fathom. Hermione stood in the bathroom staring at herself. Unfortunately, Draco was still staring back at her. She had hoped that it had just been some horrible nightmare, and when she woke up she would be herself again, but no, the nightmare was real. And it was getting worse.

She lifted one of her arms and recoiled from the putrid smell it emitted, "Ewww, I smell like man."

Hermione knew she needed a shower but the idea of actually having one was just too disturbing. She couldn't look down. It had been hard enough just to take off her shirt. Although she didn't like to admit it, Draco wasn't all that bad to look at. She stared at his chest and muscley arms which seemed to ripple whenever she moved. Her eyes moved lower to his stomach, which was just as toned. Hermione started to blush. She didn't know what she was more embarrassed about; that she was checking out herself, or that she was checking out Draco.

She fiddled with the zipper trying to build up the courage to pull it down. She wasn't very experienced when it come to guys. In fact, she had only kissed one boy, Victor, so the very thought of seeing Draco's most private areas was not all that appealing. She looked down at she undid the first button, but something else caught her eye. Although the scar was faded she could still make out the scull and snake. She lifted her left arm up to eye level to examine it closer. She had never seen the dark mark up close, and in a scary way she was fascinated by it. She ran her finger along the snake and then it hit her, she had the dark mark, she was in the body of an ex deatheater. And it made her sick. But she didn't have time to think about it further as a loud, girly scream erupted from her room.

"_Oh no, what's Malfoy done now?" _Hermione thought as she rushed from the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom. Whatever she expected to find could not have compared to the sight that greeted her. In front of the mirror she saw herself topless, and struggling with a pink bra.

From Draco's experience he only knew how to take off a bra, putting one on was a whole new kettle of fish. Instead of undoing the clasp at the back he had thought he could just put it straight over his head. How wrong he was. In two short minutes he had managed to make the bra into a straight jacket. One arm was pinned to the side of his head, and the other was in the wrong arm hole. One of the cups were also cutting off the air supply off to his mouth.

"Helfp" Draco said weakly when he saw Hermione standing at the door from the mirror.

Suppressing a giggle Hermione crossed the room quickly. She located the clasp, and undid releasing Draco's arms from their prison.

"I swear those things are like death traps," He scowled at the bra.

"Here let me show you how to get it on. Hermione turned Draco to the Mirror and stood behind him. The height difference came in handy then, as Hermione was able to look over his shoulder and direct him.

"Firs put you hands though here and a just the cup here." Draco continued to scowl as she helped him into the bra the proper way, " And then you just do up the clasp like so."

Hermione looked at Draco's reflection, and her eyes unconsciously moved up to the scar on his chest. Draco noticed where she was staring, and how an awkward silence had developed as they both looked at the scar. He desperately wanted to ask her who, or what had done it to her but he refrained, feeling it wasn't a discussion which she wanted to have, especially with him. But there was still that awkward silence which was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. So Draco did the thing he knew would slice the tension. Taunt and annoy.

"Hey Granger," Hermione's eyes snapped up and she was greeted by Draco's trade mark smirk, "Nice tits."

Hermione growled and stomped out of her room.

For the next twenty minutes Draco and Hermione had the task of dressing their new bodies. It was a Friday which meant school uniform, but there were many different variations they could wear. And to no surprise they both dressed how they thought a model student should.

Draco decided on the shortest skirt that Hermione had and found it was still to long for his taste so he transfigured it to be a little shorter. It was now at the same length as a mini skirt. He put on a long sleeve shirt and left three buttons undone so a decent amount of cleavage could be seen. He left the tie out completely. Hell if he was going to be a girl for a day, he was going to be a hot girl! He took a long look in the mirror and was satisfied with his appearance. He had to admit that Hermione did have a body under all the layers, and it wasn't half bad. But all positive thoughts were pushed out of his mind when he saw the bush which she called hair. He pulled out his wand and started muttering various hair related spells, trying to tame the beast.

At the same time Hermione was deciding on a fresh pair of pants, which were wrinkle free. She then pulled out a clean fresh shirt and proceeded to button it up completely. She tied her tie perfectly so overall she looked impeccable. She also found that she was making adjustments to Draco's hair. Instead combing it back like he usually did, or letting it fall in his eyes she decided to part it on the side and comb it over, to create a very preppy look. To complete the outfit she tied a jumper around her shoulders.

It happened that the two entered the common room at the exact moment, and neither were happy when they spied the other.

"What did you do to me?!" They shouted at the exact same moment. "Me, What about you?!"

They crossed the room and immediately started to fix the other's appearance. As Hermione did up Draco's buttons, he undid hers and loosened the tie. As Draco wrinkled Hermione's pants, Hermione added a couple of inches to his skirt. If anyone had entered the common room at that moment it would have been a very odd sight to see, the two heads, practically dressing each other. It was only when Hermione reached Draco's hair did she stop what she was doing.

"What did you do to my hair?" Hermione had never seen it so smooth before. It cascaded down her back and only had a light wave in it.

"De-frizzing charm, I will not walk around school like I have a bear on my head." Draco stared at Hermione's hair and frowned, "And I will not have you walk around with that hair style either, you look like a pageboy."

"Well you can't have my hair so smooth either, people will realize something is wrong."

"Or maybe they will just think that you finally looked in a mirror."

Malfoy, I mean it, if this is going to work we have to look like we always do."

"Fine, but don't change it back completely. When a woke up this morning I was afraid I was going to loose something it that jungle. Like my hand."

Hermione frowned but continued to gather Draco's hair into a ponytail. She then shot it with a curling spell so it looked a little more like usual.

Draco then turned around and started to ruffle Hermione's hair muttering something about how his hair resembled the way his mother liked him to wear it. Once they were satisfied with the other's appearance they picked up their book bags, and headed out the door to breakfast.

Before Draco could open the door to the great hall Hermione stopped him. "Okay this is only going

to work it we act like each other." Draco rolled his eyes at her. Hermione ignored him and continued, "That means you have to be nice to the Gryffindors, especially Ron and Harry." Draco opened his mouth in protest but Hermione cut him off, "So no calling them Scar head, Potty, Weasel, filth, wonderboy," Hermione continued to list the various names that Draco had created over the years, for her friends, on her hands. Draco smirked, thoroughly impressed at his insulting ability.

"Or the-boy-who-wouldn't-die." Hermione finished with a firm tone.

"Fine, but you have to act like me as well,"

"I guess I can manage being nice..."

"Nice! I'm not nice."

"You're not even nice to your friends?"

Draco snorted, "Being nice doesn't get respect,"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Their meaning of the word 'friend' was very different, "Just remember, you are not Draco Malfoy, you are Hermione Granger."

"Right the biggest know-it-all in the school." Hermione frowned at his nick name for her and then turned to open the doors to the great hall. They stepped in and immediately headed for their house tables. After two steps they both realized they were not in fact in that house, turned and ran into each other.

"Ouch," Draco growled as he ran into Hermione's chest. He pushed her out of the way and stomped over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione threw him a dirty look and headed to the Slytherin table.

As Draco neared the table he saw that neither Harry nor Ron were there. He sighed in relief, and sat down quickly as far away from the other Gryffindors as possible, and started to pile food on his plate. Maybe if he ate quickly he could avoid them altogether. Alas, this was not the case. No sooner had he put the bacon in his mouth did he see, in Draco's opinion, the two most annoying people on earth, enter the room and make a bee line for him.

They both sat down opposite him and started piling food on their plates. It took all of Draco's self control not to spit out one of his insulting greetings.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said sleepily without looking up from his toast.

Ron was a little more enthusiastic, "Morning 'Mione,"

"Who the hell's Mione?" Draco looked around.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her strangely, "Um, you are," they thought it was a trick question.

_"Of course Her-mione,"_ Draco mentally slapped himself,_ "So she has a nick name,"_

"Sorry, I forgot for a sec," Draco covered his tracks.

Harry started to pour juice, and slightly surprised Draco when he started to fill up his glass as well. He snapped out of it though, when Ron pointed at him, "You forgot your tie."

"Yeah, must have just slipped my mind," Draco said looking down.

"Here, have mine,"

"Wha-" Draco looked up to see Ron loosening his tie and pulling it over his head.

"You have transfiguration first, McGonagall always goes mental when students don't have their ties, and you know how she can get first thing in the morning." By now he was leaning over the table and slipping the tie over Draco's head. Draco was so stunned that he let him do it too. Ron noticed that he hadn't said anything and took it as a sign or protest. "Don't worry I have a free now I can just go to the boys dorm and find a spare."

"Thanks," Draco muttered. No one had ever done something like that for him before.

Harry brought Draco's attention back, "Oh, last night I was trying to explain to Ron what a television was but the best I could come up with was a box with moving pictures in it. You have muggle parents, how would you explain it?"

All Draco could do was blink. He had no idea what this tel-vision thing was, hell he'd never even been in a muggle house before. At that moment Draco realized he knew absolutely nothing about Hermione or her life. All he did know was that she was a muggle-born, know it all, who was good at school and liked books.

Harry noticed the change, "Arr, Hermione, are you okay?"

Draco eyes snapped up to Harry and saw that he was expecting an answer. But Draco didn't have one. He started to panic. He had to say something, anything.

"I like books." Draco grimaced at how stupid that sounded out loud, _"I like books, god I'm lame."_

Both Ron and Harry were staring at him now like he had been hit in the head. "Yeah 'Mione, we know," Ron said slowly.

Draco knew then that he had to get away, this was just too hard, too overwhelming. If he were to stay another second he was sure he would say another stupid thing, and then his cover would be blown for sure. He gathered up his things and started to make a speedy exit, mumbling goodbyes and the need to go to the bathroom before class. As he was heading out the door he stole a quick glance to where Hermione was having breakfast at the Slytherin table. Hopefully she was having just as horrible time as he was.

As Hermione neared the Slytherin table she noticed there wasn't that many places to sit. Her step faltered as she decided whether it was wiser to sit next to some obnoxious looking fourth year girls, or opposite some overly excited first years. Before she could make her choice she heard some one shout Draco's name

"Oi, Malfoy, over here," Goyel and Crabbe were motioning for her to come over to them. They none too gently pushed some second years to make room. With a deep breath Hermione moved over to sit next to them. She mumbled some greetings as she did so, and started putting food on her plate. Blaise Zambini was sitting opposite and was already half way through his scrambled eggs. He looked up gave a nod and returned to his food. Both Crabbe and Goyal were silent as they shoveled food down their throats. No one was talking, and it made Hermione nervous. Suddenly a high pitched voice came from behind Hermione, startling her so bad that she almost spilled her juice.

"Morning Drakie," two arms snaked their arms around Hermione's shoulders as Pansy tried to kiss Hermione from behind.

Hermione quickly maneuvered her head so Pansy's lips only came in contact with her cheek. _"Eww, Pansy germs, gross."_ she started to remove Pansy's arms from her around her neck. Pansy shoved Crabbe in the arm, and he got the hint and moved down so she could sit next to Hermione. Hermione quickly returned to her food hoping praying that Pansy didn't try to kiss her again.

Pansy immediately began to babble to her friend which was sitting next to Blaise. Blaise looked about as annoyed as Hermione felt by the two air heads as they talked about who they thought was the prettiest girl in the year. Hermione's attention was suddenly distracted as she saw herself crossing the hall. Draco looked thoroughly pissed off and slightly confused as he made eye contact with her. But she didn't have time to ponder as she felt a hand slide it's way up her thigh. Hermione stiffened at the unwanted contact. But Pansy's hand kept moving up, and it seemed like Hermione was the only one to notice. It was soon getting into dangerous territory, and it became too much for Hermione to handle.

She stood quickly and banged her knee on the table. She cleared her throat trying to remain calm, but it didn't help that much as most of them were now looking at her strangely. "Right, well I think I better get going, arr to class," she tried to remain cool with not much success.

"Alright Dracie, I'll see you later," Pansy turned expecting a farewell kiss but Hermione was already half way to the door.

"_She feels him up at breakfast, that's disgusting," _Hermione thought as she wrenched the door open. She turned and started heading down the hall when she realized that someone was following her. When she turned to see who it was, it turned out to be two someones, Crabbe and Goyal to be exact. She picked up her pace, trying to escape them but they just sped up as well. She turned right, they turned right. She slowed down to a stop they remained in the exact same position behind her as if they were glued to her. Finally Hermione turned to them.

"Um, is there something you want?"

A confused look crossed their faces, as if they had just been asked why the sky was blue.

"Arr, no." Goyal responded slowly. 

"Then why are you following me?"

"We always go with you after breakfast."

"What everyday, but we don't have the same schedules."

They looked even more confused at this, if it was possible. "Yeah we walk with you to your class, and then we go to ours."

Hermione cocked her head to the side at this information. It was like they didn't have a mind of their own, a very foreign idea for Hermione as she was often described as have too much of a mind of her own, for her own good.

"Well not today, I can walk by myself,"

"But..." Crabbe trailed off, this had never happened before, and it threw him off.

As if feeling their confusion Hermione quickly added, "Maybe you two should go to the class you have now, instead of mine."

"Okay, see you later then." Glad that they had their orders, the two thugs walked off in the opposite direction.

Hermione shook her head and started heading to transfiguration.

Throughout the day both Draco and Hermione made some very disturbing discoveries which can with their new bodies. Hermione found that when ever she was walking down the halls, the crowd would part like the red sea whenever they saw her coming. When she looked at the students for an explanation almost all of the younger ones would cast their eyes down, afraid to make eye contact. It occurred to Hermione that most of the students were scared of her, or more to the point scared of what she could do. Although Hermione could be intimidating when her temper flared no one would ever describe her as scary, so the fact that most of the student body was frightened of her made her feel very uneasy. But it was not the whole student body. There were a number of girls which gave Hermione completely different looks when ever they saw her coming. It was like they were tigers and she was a big juicy stake. And it was even more disturbing than having people shake in your presence.

"_No wonder Draco thinks he's god's gift to women. Girls stare at him constantly."_ Hermione thought as some Hufflepuff girls giggled as she passed.

Draco also made some revelations as he walked the halls of Hogwarts. It took him all of five minutes to realize that Ron was absolutely head over heels, madly in love with Hermione. And it made him gag. He had to put up with the weasel drooling all over him for the entire day. He also found that people would smile an awful lot when ever he was around. Not once did he walk between classes and not have some one come up to his and ask him how he was. It seemed that Hermione was genuinely liked at Hogwarts. Another thing for Draco to gag at. But the thing that made Draco gag the most was Harry Potter. It turned out that Harry and Hermione had almost the exact same schedules on Fridays, which meant he was stuck with him the whole day. And what annoyed Draco the most was that he didn't find Harry all that annoying. Harry didn't talk all that much, although he didn't get much of a chance as Ron would usually monopolize the conversation. And he found that Harry wasn't arrogant, self centered or egotistical, all things he had previously thought he possessed. An it irked Draco. He had to get out of this body, it was just too much for him to handle.

It was nearing the end of the day and both Hermione and Draco had survived, just. On the positive side they both had the same class, on the negative, it was potions. Hermione stood outside the class room on the Slytherin side stealing glances at the Gryffindors, wishing she was with them. She looked at the door to the dungeons, wondering how long Snape would make them wait outside. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as someone shoved her forward. She stumbled into the person in front but quickly righted herself. She turned to see her attacker was Ron. The look on Ron's face was not one Hermione had ever seen directed to her before. It was a look of total disgust and hate, and it cut Hermione to the core. Deep down she knew the look wasn't directed to her, but it still hurt. Hermione looked behind Ron and saw Harry with a similar expression on his face and herself, well really Draco, standing next to him. Draco's expression was unreadable. But soon it was replaced with one saying _"Do something, I would never let him treat me like that."_

So Hermione pushed the hateful expressions out of her mind, and concentrated on the best Draco impression she could muster, "Watch where your going...weasel" Hermione growled but inwardly cringed at the name she just called her best friend.

"I was, that's why I hit you." Ron spat back.

"Well I wouldn't try it again unless you want a black eye."

"The only way you could give me a black eye is if you paid someone to do it for you. Like the way you paid your way on to the Quiddich team.

Hermione saw Draco stiffen behind Ron. Over the years Hermione had learned that quiddich was a very soft spot for Draco and anyone who ever questioned his ability would find themselves beaten the next day. If she didn't think of a good come back she was sure that in a few seconds Draco was going to blow their cover by pummeling Ron in the back of the head. She had to take drastic measures, and that meant playing on Ron's biggest weakness. She inwardly apologized to Ron.

"Oh my god, is that a spider on your shoulder?!" Hermione shouted as she pointed at Ron.

Ron squealed loudly and jumped about ten feet in the air trying to escape his own shoulder. The entire group of Slytherins burst out laughing at his reaction. Even a couple of Gryffindors had to cover their laughter with coughs, God knows Draco did. He had to give it to Hermione, she did do a mean impression of himself.

The laughter died away quickly as the potions door swung open. A very annoyed Snape stood there. "Who made that awful noise?" He turned to the Gryffindors, and his eyes fell on a very red faced Ron, "I should have known, Mr Weasley. Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Snape turned quickly and the students piled in to the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco give her a nod that seemed like he was impressed at her actions. She just glared at him hating herself for treating her friend in such a manner.

The rest of the class passed quite uneventfully as the they all had the task of brewing a particularly difficult potion. Hermione and Draco were extremely tired by the end of the day both mentally and physically and they couldn't wait till they found a way for them to switch back.

They met it the common room and started to walk down to the library in silence. It had been a bizarre day for both of them, and it was the first time since they had parted ways before breakfast that they were alone again. And for some reason, neither could think of something to say to the other. They entered the library and Draco followed Hermione to the relevant section.

"So I thought we could start here with the dark and forbidden objects section," Hermione started pulling various books from the shelves and handed them to Draco.

"Your the book worm," Draco strained under the weight. He was used to being a lot stronger than this. Hermione saw him struggling and took some from his arms. They then made their way to an empty table where they spent half the night looking up the mysterious object.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up was that she was not in her bed. This was never a good sign. She forced her eyes open to have a look around the room. She was sitting at the common room table in the head's dorm surrounded by about a million and one library books.

Draco and Hermione had spent all afternoon and most of the night looking up the switcharu, (this is what they had come to call the mysterious object,) until the librarian had said that it was closing time. So the two had relocated to the common room with as many books as the could carry, levitate and kick along the floor. Hermione was not impressed at this moving technique but Draco was convinced that if he had picked them up they would have all fallen from his arms so it was safer to use his feet. As soon as they reached the common room they got straight back to work.

It seemed to Hermione she had fallen asleep somewhere between "_Dark and the Dangerous, an Anthology of Despicable Objects"_ and _"Don't Touch Me I'm Poisonous."_ Looking across the table she saw that Draco had met a similar fate. His head was resting on a very large and dusty leather book and a thin trail of drool was making it's way from his mouth to a pool on the page.

"So that's what I look like when I sleep," Hermione mused to herself. Draco made a loud snore. She frowned, "Hopefully I do it with a little more grace."

She looked out the window which was emitting a bright light, "Hmm I wonder what time it is? I looks pretty late. How long were we up till?"

Suddenly a knock came from the door shaking Hermione from her thoughts. Without a though of who it could be or what she looked like at this point int the morning, Hermione stumbled over to open the door. She was shocked to come face to face with her two best friends.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione was suddenly wide awake.

It seemed that Ron was just as surprised to see Hermione but what threw him off more was the way she had addressed him, by his first name. Draco usually didn't call them by their last name let alone their first. Harry had to catch Ron as he stumbled back into him in shock.

Hermione also recognized her slip up, _"Maybe they won't notice it," _she thought.

"Did you just call me Harry?" He was the first to recover.

"_Oh Crap"_

"No," Hermione said a little to quickly, "I called you... Hairy"

"And you called me Ron"

"As if," Hermione scoffed trying to bluff her way though, "I called you..."

"_Ton, con, jon, Damn it, nothing sounds like ron."_ Hermione kept searching her mind, "_non, son, won. Won! There we go.."_

"I called you Won, you know _Wonwon_," Hermione gave them her best Draco smirk but inside was cringing. She knew how much that name grated on Ron's nerves.

Ron's eyes darkened as he shoved Hermione backwards and forced his way through the door. He couldn't understand how Draco could suddenly know all the things that could piss him off, first the spiders and now Lavender's dreaded nick name.

"Where's Hermione?" He growled without looking back. He stormed into the common room and didn't see Draco asleep at the table.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed up to the bed rooms.

Draco's head shot straight up, Ron's loud voice startling him awake. Unfortunately the dribble on the book had dried like a glue and stuck his face to the page. So when his head shot up the page ripped clean off with it.

"What's going on?" Draco mumbled still half asleep.

Ron was startled to see him at the table. As Harry entered the room he started to laugh lightly at the page stuck to Draco's face. Hermione was just behind him.

"Come on Hermione, you ready to go?" Ron said to Draco expectantly.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Draco started to peel the page off his face.

"We are going down to the lake, remember?"

"No," Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you said on Thursday that you wanted to go down to the lake today to see if you could find that special plant Professor Sprout needed in Herbology.

"I did?" Draco looked over to Hermione who was nodding vigorously. "I did." he said more firmly to Ron. Tell you what, you give me fifteen minutes to get changed and I'll meet you at the main entrance."

"Okay," Ron said a little dejectedly. Ron and Harry then left, only pausing slightly to glare at Hermione on their way out.

"I am not spending my Saturday wading through muddy water, with those two boobs, looking for bloody weeds!" Draco yelled as soon as the door closed.

"Well, what do you expect? We haven't found a way to change back yet, and you're the one who doesn't want to go for help."

"Fine!" Draco was beyond frustrated "I'll go but you better keep looking for a solution or I'll, I'll..."

"You'll what, Malfoy? There is nothing you can do. You're not going to attack me because you'll be hurting _your_ body and you're not going to hurt my body because then _you'll_ feel the pain and plus I can do just as much damage to your body as you can do to mine. There is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to me." Hermione spat.

Draco let out a frustrated growl and stomped across to the Bathroom.

"Oh and Malfoy," Hermione continued, "You have 'Obliviate this' stamped across you cheek. It was a mark left from the page that got stuck, "But I guess there's not all that much to obliviate."

Draco slammed the door so hard it almost broke off it's hinges.

After three hours Draco was returning to the common room hungry, tired and completely drenched from head to toe. The trip to the lake was not a fun one. The plant that they were looking for was only located in the west end of the lake which had the thickest mud. Unlike Harry and Ron who had a ball trudging around, Draco was not a fan of mud. Harry would laugh at Draco's face when it screwed up in concentration as he tried not to fall over. Ron fell over twice. The conversation was another thing that was making Draco uncomfortable. Ron was reminiscing about the last time the three of them had been in the lake together, which was during the Tri-wizard tournament. When he turned to Draco to ask what it was like to ride a shark Draco had no idea what to say. So instead he did the one thing he could think of to create a distraction. He waved his hands around dramatically and then fell face forward into the muddy water. Ron and Harry helped him up, laughing at his misfortune but did not bring up the question again. As Draco was walking he realized that if he was going to keep this charade up he was going to have to find out the basics about Hermione's life and her relationships.

Hermione had cottoned on to this same idea not an hour before Draco. She had just finished going through another book without any results and thought about how long it might actually take to find an answer to their little problem, a week, a month, more? Hermione shuddered at the thought. But no matter now long she was stuck in Draco's body she could not deny that she needed to know a little more about him if she was going to survive. Since then she had pushed the books aside and had started to list the various questions she would need answered if she was going to understand how Draco worked on a regular basis. The questions had started out simple, like hobbies, favorite food, allergies, friends, but towards the end they had started to get a little more complicated, like relationship with family members, and involvement in the war. Hermione wasn't sure if Draco would be up to answering these questions, hell, she wasn't sure if she was up to answering them but she had to try. If they wanted this to work they both would have to at least try.

Hermione looked up as she saw a very wet and disgruntled Draco walk in, in her body. His hair had started to dry and now was becoming insanely frizzy. Hermione was about to mention it but though better when she saw the look in Draco's eye.

"Any luck?" He asked half heartedly as he already knew the answer.

"No," Hermione sighed, "And I'm not sure if any of these books have anything. It is going to take a long time to check them all and I thought in the mean time we could..." Hermione trailed off. She didn't want to say, _'Get to know each other,' _but essentially thats what they had to do.

"Get some more facts about each other so it's easier to interact with other people." There that sounded better.

"Okay just let me get out of these wet clothes."

"I can help."

Draco smirked "What, help me out of my clothes?

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know a drying and cleaning spell for clothes." Hermione drew her wand and walked over to him. "When you have friends like the Weasley twins, these spells come in handy." She muttered the incantation and a jet of warm blue smoke shot out of the tip of her wand, instantly cleaning and drying every part of Draco's clothes it touched.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled when she was finished.

Hermione then retrieved her list of questions and made her way over to the couch. Draco followed and sat on the one opposite.

"Okay so I'll ask a question, you answer and then I'll answer the same question. Then you ask a question and we do the same.

"Fire away" Draco sounded confident but his insides were squirming at the idea of telling Hermione about his life.

"All right," Hermione read off her first question, "Full Name?"

"Draco Lucious Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, "Hermione Jane Granger"

"Jane?" Draco made a face.

Hermione huffed "What's wrong with Jane?"

"Well, it's just so.._.Jane."_

"Oh and like _Lucious_ is any better." Hermione snapped.

Draco scowled.

"Okay your turn."

"Hmm. Favorite subject?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

"Same." Draco looked away as he said this, but he could still feel the pointed look Hermione was giving him.

Hermione looked back down at her list, "Who are your closest friends?"

"Blaize Zambini."

Hermione waited for him to continue but he didn't, "What about Crabbe and Goyal?"

"Oh please, they're not my closest friends, they're more like mindless chums."

Hermione snorted, "Mindless chums? Well you definitely got the mindless part right."

"Look, those two are going to be the last people to suspect something. All you have to do is tell them to do something and they'll be none the wiser."

"Oh I don't think they'll ever be wiser." Hermione scoffed, but then returned to his answer, "So your closest friend is Blaise, what's that like."

"Well I haven't really had a chance to talk to him this term, with so much that has been going on, but we usually just talk about stuff like work, quiddich and girls." Draco smiled as he said the last word.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, this brought her to her next question, Pansy.

"Well I guess I already know who your closest friends are," Draco grumbled, "You are the golden Trio." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"I have other friends," Hermione huffed

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Like Ginny."

"What, Potter's girlfriend and Weasley's sister? Yeah, you really branch out."

"Well I don't see you surrounded by people either."

"Oh you don't, do you?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows and Hermione's mind traveled back to how all the girls would look at her hungrily in the halls.

"Doesn't it bother you to have a different girl every week?"

"No." Draco said as if it was obvious. Inside he knew it did bother him but he wasn't about to admit it.

Hermione brushed his answer off but inside it also bugged her, "Okay your turn."

"What's the deal with you and the weasel?"

"I told you he's one of my closest friends and don't call him weasel."

This is not what Draco had meant and Hermione knew it but her feelings for Ron were not something she wanted to discuss with Draco of all people.

"I'm gonna need a bit more information if this is going to work. I mean, what if he tries to snog me, then we are going to have a real problem, mainly because I'll hex his bits off.

Hermione blushed a little at the idea of Ron trying to kiss her, " We're not like that, I mean he doesn't like me like that and i..."

"Oh please," Draco cut in, "He worships the ground you walk on. He was practically drooling yesterday."

Hermione blushed even more. Her relationship with Ron was a fickle thing. She knew she had feelings for him and most of the time she thought that he might have feelings for her as well. But for some reason neither would acknowledge the others. Hermione always thought it was because she didn't want anything to change their friendship. And she also worried about how it would affect Harry. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Draco saw Hermione blush and frowned. Even if she wasn't as obvious as Ron was about his feelings Draco could see that she cared for the weasel. And he didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

"Well don't expect me to do anything about it. As far as I'm conserned, the weasel has no feelings."

"Ha, well I would be worried if you did want to know about them," Hermione laughed. "Okay so while we're on the topic, what's the deal with you and Parkinson?"

"She's not my girlfriend if that's what you think," Draco said quickly, "I don't have girlfriends."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Well you can forget about girls all together. It's not like I'm gonna go snog one in the broom closet just to keep up appearances."

"Oh like you'd ever snog someone in a broom closet. Wait have you ever snogged someone before?"

"That's none of your business," Hermione huffed.

"I think you'll find it is, me being you and all."

"Alright fine," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes."

"Who?" Draco pushed.

"Victor," for some reason she could not look him in the eye.

"Really," Draco let the answer stew. He had to give it to the girl, she may have only snogged one guy, but that guy was a world famous quiddich star. Hermione started to shift nervously, unnerved from his silence.

"And you, what have you done?"

"I think the question you should be asking is what haven't I done." Draco wiggled his eyebrows

Hermione made a face of disgust. "As I said, all that stops now."

Draco just laughed at her face, "So who's question is it?"

"Mine," Hermione continued on with the questions. The next few were not as awkward. They mainly talked about their likes and dislike and various daily habits and hobbies. Then they got onto the harder stuff, like family. This was difficult for two reasons. One was that Draco was very touchy about his relationship with his father and his mother. In the end he told Hermione that he had made it clear to everyone around him that he did not want to talk about his family so she shouldn't run into any problems. The second was that Hermione had to spend a large amount of time explaining various aspects of her muggle life. Surprisingly, Draco was actually interested. It was like another world for him, like an alien plant, so he listened intently.

"Dentists? What's that?"

Hermione was trying to explain what her parents did for a living. "Well they fix your teeth when they aren't straight, or are chipped or have any other problems."

"So let me get this straight, they pay you to pull your teeth out. Merlin, Muggles are insane." Draco was finding it hard to fathom a life without magic but yet millions of people did it.

"Okay, my question," Hermione looked down at her list the they were nearing the bottom. She was just about to ask the dreaded question about the war, when her mind traveled to another thing she didn't like, which, flying. And from there it moved to the next obstacle she could think of, "Quiddich" she said out loud.

Draco looked up, "What was that?"

"What are we going to do about quiddich?"

Draco's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten that the quiddich season was starting up and Slytherin had their first practice in a week. What were they going to do, he had made captain and there was no way he was going to let Hermione of all people fly in his place. And he told her just that

"Well you're not playing."

"Of course I'm not playing, I can't think of anything worse. If we don't find a way to switch you'll just have to leave the team."

"No! there is no way in hell I am going to leave that team I have worked too long and too hard to be captain I'm not about to throw it all away."

"Well I will certainly not be playing for you and you will certainly not be playing looking like me so what other options do we have?"

"There's got to be a way, you know, even if its only temporary, like a spell or charm or..."

"Poly-juice Potion!" Hermione's brain clicked, "We can use poly-juice potion for short amounts of time.

"Good, then lets do that. You're good at potions, go whip some up."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco, have you forgotten last years potions? Poly-juice potion takes a month to make, and besides it contains some very expensive ingredients."

"Well then we'll get them off Snape,"

"Again not possible, he's upgraded his security system since..." She didn't want to tell Draco that she had made poly-juice potion before, mainly to spy on him, "Last year," She lied.

"Well then I'll write to mother and have her Owl them here."

"Won't she ask questions?"

He scoffed as if it was the silliest thing for her to say. "No, why would she care."

Hermione shook her head.

He continued, "So then if we make it as soon as they arrive I should be right for the first game which is in little over a month. In the mean time you'll have to go to practice."

Hermione's head shot up. "Oh no, no, no, I don't fly."

"What do you mean you can't fly."

"I said don't, not can't," She gritted her teeth.

"So you can fly, you're just scared," He was teasing her.

She looked away. She did not want to admit it but she was in fact scared of heights.

"Look, I'm seeker and captain, so half the time you'll just be watching and the other all you have to do is fly around pretending you're looking for the snitch." He was trying to be comforting but Hermione got the impression that he was manipulating her.

"We'll see," It wasn't a yes or a no to Hermione.

Draco's face lit up. To him 'we'll see' was a yes. He be damned if it was a no anyway.

Hermione looked down at her watch, "Wow it's almost dinner time, we've been talking for ages."

She felt Draco shift nervously and then get up quickly. Neither wanted to say that they had not hated being in the company of the other. But here they were, being civil to each other.

"Well I'm off to send that letter to Mother."

"Alright, I'm off to dinner."

There was an awkward silence. They looked at each other but then looked away quickly. They then started to move to the door at the same time. Another awkward moment ensured. Hermione tried to laugh it off.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya Granger."

They both turned and walked in opposite directions, both consumed in their thoughts of the afternoon. Could it be, they were becoming friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat on the couch in the Head's common room. She drummed her fingers on the unopened book on her lap. Draco was late and she was not happy. It had been exactly a week since they had switched bodies and some how they had managed to get through it without anyone realizing they were each other. Their little chat had actually helped as they now knew the daily ins and outs of each others lives and surprisingly were getting into the swing of things. There were some small hitches though.

Hermione had run into one of them when she had caught some Slytherins torturing some second year Hufflepuff boys. When they saw her, instead of running away or denying it like Hermione expected, they had turned to her and asked how they should 'finish them off.' Hermione was so disgusted that she couldn't hide it on her face and it took all her self control not to turn around and hex them right there on the spot. Bullying second years, it was lower than low. But she held herself back and told the boy that although she would have loved to permanently glue the hufflepuff's underwear to their heads she could not as she was Head boy. She also told them that if they didn't scoot she would be forced to take points off Slytherin. The boys had not questioned her actions, but she could see that her words had confused them. They left all the same. Hermione had thought to hell with what Draco would do and helped the young Huffpuffs to the hospital wing where they could get their feathers removed. They too had given her questioning looks but didn't dare say anything to the great and powerful Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had also taken to avoiding certain hallways that she knew Pansy was often seen in. She had done a good job avoiding her lately but on Tuesday she was cornered. Pansy had wanted to take one of their romantic trips to the astronomy tower. Hermione had resisted the urge to vomit and had told Pansy that she had too much homework to do. Pansy had insisted that she accompany Draco to the Heads common room.

"No!" Hermione said quickly, "You can't come with me cause, Hermione said that is she ever saw you in there again she would remove your eye brows and replace them with thorns." This wasn't all together false as Hermione had thought about many different ways she could cause harm to the annoying girl, "Another time okay?"

"Okay Drakie" Pansy leaned in for a kiss but Hermione faked a coughing fit and started to back away.

"I think I'm getting sick," was the last thing she said as she bolted for the door.

Draco was getting into the swing of things also, and as every day went by he felt more and more comfortable interacting with the Griffindors. Although he would never admit it, on occasion they were even kind off fun. They had friendships Draco never imagined. There was no hierarchy and everyone treated everyone else on the same level. Even 'Boy Wonder' was treated the same. Draco had been convinced that he some how ruled the Gryfindors, similar to how he ruled the Slytherins, and that everyone bowed down cause he was the so called savior. But he was equal in the eyes of the Gryffindors and was treated the same.

Ron still grated on his nerves sometimes, mainly because he was obviously attracted to Hermione. At first it had been extremely awkward for Draco but after a few days it just became annoying. And once one aspect of a person became annoying to Draco, all aspects became annoying. After a few days Draco couldn't take it any more. It was at breakfast on Wednesday when he finally had had enough. Ron was eating with his mouth open and at the same time trying to explain a specific Quiddich tactic to Dean which required a lot of hand gestures. Draco was siting opposite grinding his teeth and trying not to loose his appetite. A small piece of egg then flew across the table from Ron's mouth and landed in the pumpkin juice Draco was about to drink from. That was the last straw. He though to hell with what Hermione would have done and slammed the cup on the table.

"I swear, Weasly, if you don't shut that bloody trap of yours while you're eating, I'm going to make it so that you'll have to suck soup up your nose with a straw!"

Ron started to turn red as he opened and closed his mouth it shock. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, you're not my mother!"

"Well if you didn't disgust me to no end then I wouldn't have to. You're like a sprinkler the way you spray egg at everyone within a 5 meter radius!"

"You're nothing but a know-it-all, who thinks she can order me around all the time!"

"Well at least I'm not a dumb ogre who couldn't charm his way out of a paper bag!"

"No, you're a beaver who got electrocuted!"

Draco swelled with anger. Although he knew it was Hermione's appearance Ron was insulting, he still took offense. Besides she didn't look that bad.

"Arachnophobic asshole!" He was getting a lot louder , and some people in the area had stopped eating to watch the show.

"Oh, resulting to big words cause you can't think of any real comebacks, very clever, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically.

"It means 'scared of spiders,' dumb ass. I mean you really must have the intelligence of toaster." Draco spat.

Ron was beyond angry now and couldn't take it. He let out a deep growl of frustration and stormed out of the Great hall.

Draco let out a content sigh that he had just won the spat and relaxed in the chair. But the feeling was quickly replaced with fear as he realized that he had just acted very unHermioneish. He looked down at his plate and waited for the thunder of questions to reach his ears, but they never came. A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped a little.

"Don't worry, Mione, He'll come round soon, you know how he can get," It was Harry and he had thought that Draco was actually upset about the fight instead of just waiting for the question of his identity.

Draco turned to give a confused look to Harry, "You mean we've had fights like this before."

Harry chuckled, "Are you kidding, that was nothing compared to the Yule Ball fiasco."

Draco had left the hall in utter confusion. How could they have fights like that on a regular basis and still be such good friends. It didn't seem possible, it was like they were family. And then it hit him, they were family, they were that close. An immense sadness encased Draco as he realized that he had never had that kind of relationship. He was an only child and his parents were about as loving as a garden gnome. It was the first time Draco wanted something that he couldn't have bought for him and a pit of jealousy sunk its way into his stomach. But he shook the feeling off as soon as it had came. Ron apologized the same afternoon saying he had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Since then Draco became even more observant of Harry, Ron and even Ginny and how they interacted.

Ginny was another thing he found baffling. She was the first girl who had not either fallen at his feet or acted like she wanted to hex him whenever she saw him. She was just Hermione's best friend and so had treated Draco like he was one of the girls, a very amusing idea for Draco. He got a first hand look at how girls worked while there were no boys around.

Ginny had to practically drag Draco to the girls room one afternoon when she wanted to have a chat. It was the first time he had been in a girls dorm and he was amazed beyond words. Firstly, it was a lot cleaner than any boy's dorm and the furniture were all more intact as none of it had been damaged from various ruff housing. There was a sweet flowery smell in the air as well which Draco found was actually coming from a vase of spring flowers near one of the girls beds. He also noticed that on various walls there were posters of good looking quiddich players and members of the Weird Sisters. Some other girls from Ginny's year was there along with Lavender and Pavarti, who squealed when they saw Draco.

"Hermione you're here! We haven't seen you in like forever!" Lavender squealed.

"Its only been a week," Draco said with a chuckle as they hugged him. He Much preferred the way girls acted around Hermione instead of him.

"Where have you been?" Pavarti said in the same nauseating voice as Lavender.

"Well you know, I've been busy with home work and head's duty."

Pavarti and Lavender started to lead him over to a bed where Ginny was already sitting. Draco inwardly thought how ironic that having three girls in a bed had once been one of his greatest fantasies.

"That's right, you have to live with awful Malfoy now don't you?" Lavender made a face.

"Oh come off it, Lav, you know just a much a the rest of us that you would jump him the first chance you got," Pavarti giggled

Draco's ears pricked up hearing his name, he liked the way this conversation was going.

"I would not," Lavander said in a huff

"Oh so it wasn't you who was saying you wouldn't mind getting him in a broom closet?"

"No, I didn't say that, I said I wanted him in the astronomy tower."

All the girls burst into fits of giggles. Draco couldn't help but laugh, as his ego grew ten fold. He was snapped out of it when Ginny turned a serious face to him. "But seriously, Hermione, he's not giving you any trouble, is he?"

Draco wanted to say that he was the best room mate in the world but he knew this wouldn't be very realistic.

"We try to stay out of each other's ways as much as possible, so I don't really see him all that much."

The girls all looked disappointed as if hoping for some really juicy gossip. Draco decided to oblige.

"But when we do meet we always end up at each others throats. He's just so frustrating he makes

me want to pull my hair out." Draco was now thinking about Hermione.

"Well you know what they say," Lavender said in a wise voice, "If you have fiery passionate fight,s then you have fiery passionate, s.." Ginny clamped her hand over Lav\ender's mouth preventing her from finishing the horrible sentence.

"I do not think we need to discuss something like that," Ginny said before removing her hand.

"What," Lavender said with a coy smile, "I was going to say, they would have fiery passionate...duels"

There was a moment of silence before the room erupted in laughter. Draco included. Who know hanging you with a bunch of girls could be kind of fun. It wasn't till later that he realized what Lavender had been implying about him and Hermione. Could it be possible that two people could fight like cats and dogs and still have a certain sexual tension running through them. Draco scoffed at the idea. Him and Hermione, how absurd.

So that was their first week as each other. And now Hermione was patiently awaiting Draco's arrival. He had stayed behind to gather the various things he would need for the Poly-juice potion. Hermione had returned to the common room to get the package from an owl Draco's mother had sent him with the more expensive ingredients. Now they had to put it together.

The portal door opened and Hermione looked up to see a pile of stuff being held up by a bushy haired girl. She immediately walked over and helped Draco with the items which threatened to fall from his arms.

"I thought we could set it up in the bathroom. It will be out of sight to any one who decides to pop by and it's still a common area that we both use." She had left out the fact that she had actually made poly-juice potion before and had found a bathroom quite convenient in the past.

"Okay, did my mother send the ingredients?"

"Yes, but I haven't measured any of them yet so I'm not sure how much potion it will make. Did you get everything from the Potions class room?" Hermione asked as she put the heavy cauldron down which she was carrying.

"Yeah, but Snape thought it was very fishy that I was taking all the stuff. I don't think he was quite convinced when I said I was tutoring Neville so he would stop blowing things up during class."

"Oh well, Snapes always hated me, he thinks it's fishy whenever I need to go to the bathroom." Hermione grumbled as she set the heavy things on the tiled floor.

Draco chuckled as he set the rest of the ingredients down, "I know he really hates you."

Hermione's narrowed "Well now he really hates you, see how you like it."

Draco huffed, she had a point, he really didn't like the way the potion's teacher had been treating

him lately.

"Okay so I'll start crushing the horn of bicorn and you cut up the knot grass." They both started preparing the ingredients in silence. This continued for about five minutes until Hermione looked up to observe Draco's progress. She frowned at she she saw.

"You cut the knot grass on the diagonal, not like that."

Draco had found the grass extremely hard to cut and was becoming frustrated. "Fine it you know how to do it so well why don't you try."

"Fine i will," Hermione shot back and added, "Idiot," under her breath.

Draco heard, "Oh I'm an idiot cause I can't cut up grass." He spat at her.

"No, you're a genius cause you can't cut up grass," She replied sarcastically. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to regain her patience. "Look why don't you unwrap the lace wing flies from your mother and prepare the cauldron. And try no to screw it up."

Draco threw her a dirty look but did as he was told. They continued in silence, making the potion for about an hour, only muttering to each other to pass the knife or add a little more skin of Broomstang. Soon after they had completed the first stage of the potion.

Hermione lent on the wall, as her muscles relaxed from concentrating for so long. "So it will take a moth for from today to be ready."

"Perfect, the first Slytherin game is in a month and three days, Merlin forbid we actually have to use it though."

Hermione stiffened at the last sentence, they hadn't discussed a long term solution to their problem yet, the prospect was just too horrible. And she certainly did not want to discuss it now.

Draco's question averted her from her thoughts. "How much do you think we made, I mean how many hours roughly?"

"Well quite a few but, I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly."

"As long as there is enough for quiddich."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Did you ever think that I might want to transform for something other than quiddich, half of that potion is mine."

"Oh and what's more important than quiddich?"

"Well our N.E.W.Ts for instant."

"Oh their not till next year, we'll have changed back by then." Draco sounded certain but inside he squirmed.

Hermione looked at the ground, she wasn't comforted by the words either. Draco felt bad, a feeling he wasn't used to but for some reason he wanted to Hermione lighten up, be happy. "Look how about this, we use half the potion for Quiddich games and the other half we can leave for N.E.W.Ts if we need it."

Hermione still wasn't happy. Yes, it was partly from the idea of not getting her body back in the near future, but it was also this whole quiddich ordeal.

"Malfoy," Hermione said in a small voice, she hated to admit this out loud. "I can't do the quiddich practice,"

"Oh come on, Granger, it's not like I'm a chaser or anything, you only have to fly around pretending that you're looking for the snitch it will be easy."

"It not that," Hermione was still speaking in a quiet voice. She knew Draco was going to take the piss out of her as soon as she admitted why she couldn't do the practice. "Malfoy, I'm afraid of flying."

Draco stared at her but Hermione couldn't reach his eyes. She waited for the impending laugh but it never came. Draco was too confused to laugh.

"Wait you won't fly, at all?" He found this baffling.

"I don't like heights."

Draco wasn't annoyed, he just couldn't believe that some one was scare of flying. He thought it was the best feeling in the world, swooping among the clouds. He suddenly made up his mind, he would be damned if he was thrown off the quiddich team because Hermione was a little intimidated of a broom. He got up from the floor and extended his had to her, she took it with a confused look.

Draco started to drag her to the portal, "Come on I'm going to teach you to fly."

"Oh, No, No, No," was all Hermione could say as she was dragged away.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a REVIEW in the little box bellow! I really want to know what you think!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Flying Fears

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. She wasn't sure if it was due to the cold or the fact that she was about to be up hundreds of feet in the air. Somehow, Hermione still wasn't sure how, Draco had managed to drag her outside and down to the quiddich pitch. The sun had just started to set and the temperature was dropping rapidly. There were no other students around as the two heads stood on the pitch.

Draco disappeared into the change room to fetch some spare brooms while Hermione shuffled her feet. She was getting more nervous by the second. She was even considering sitting down on the wet grass so it would make it impossible for Draco to move her.

"Found them," Draco said behind her. Hermione jumped in surprise. She eyed the brooms suspiciously.

"I don't know, Malfoy, they don't look all that safe."

"Rubbish, they're fine" he thrust one of the rickety, old brooms at Hermione.

Hermione took it tentatively.

"Okay, first you mount the broom like this." Draco threw one of his legs over.

"I know how to mount a broom, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.

Draco scoffed, "Could have fooled me."

"That's not hard to do."

"Just get on the broom, Granger!" Draco was not the most patient teacher.

Hermione looked back down at the broom and frowned, "I don't think I can."

Draco knew she was embarrassed but for some reason he didn't feel like taunting her. He sighed trying to think of a way around their dilemma. Then it came to him.

"Get on the back of my broom."

"What?" Hermione took a step away in shock, "You're joking right?"

"No, it will help. You can sit behind me while I steer. That way I have the control but you're still flying, it'll be a way of easing you into it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I don't know, what if I slip off the back,"

"You won't."

Hermione scoffed, "Oh okay, since you say so," She said sarcastically.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her swiftly towards him. "I won't let you." they were very close now, and Draco's breath tickled Hermione's cheek. Another shiver ran down her spine. Draco noticed the proximity as well and he let go of her hand. "Besides, it's my body which would fall, so I have just as much at stake here."

He had a point. Hermione realized that she could trust Draco with her safety as it was in fact his body she was in. She tentatively swung her leg over behind Draco.

"You might want to hold on to me."

Hermione frowned, she wanted to avoid all contact with Draco especially after what just happened moments ago. "I think I'll just hang on to the broom, thank you."

Draco smirked, "Suit yourself." he kicked off the ground.

The jolt of movement cased Hermione's reflexes to take over, which of course was to hang on to the nearest thing, which just happened to be Draco. Hermione cursed inwardly, but then it occurred that gripping to him wasn't such a bad idea. She wrapped her arms around his little waist and pressed a little closer to him. It was an odd sensation, clinging to yourself, but an even more unsettling thought was entering Hermione's mind, her arms seemed to fit perfectly around him.

Draco was concentrating to hard to notice how comfortable Hermione's arms felt around him. He was too busy thinking about making the broom as steady as possible. As they continued to ascend into the sky, Draco unconsciously lent back into Hermione and relaxed on her chest. It was surprisingly comfortable. Hermione on the other hand did notice, and tensed as a result. She was soon distracted though when Draco leveled the broom and stopped midair.

"Why did we stop?" Hermione started to get nervous.

"This is as high as you'll need to go in practice."

Hermione then made a big mistake, she looked down. They were very high up, the ground at least fifty meters below. She let out a squeak and tightened her grip on Draco.

"Granger, ease up, you're a lot stronger than you think," Draco gasped as he tried to suck in air. He was going to have bruises there tomorrow.

"Maybe we should do a circle of the pitch then I'll show you how to dive."

"Dive? I don't think I like the sound of that." Hermione grumbled.

Draco chuckled, "I told you, Granger, I won't let you fall,"

Hermione felt a little more relaxed by this but the butterflies in her stomach still wouldn't settle. They continued to fly for another half an hour until the last rays of light from the sun disappeared. They had only tried the dive once, as Hermione had screamed into Draco's ear as soon as he pointed the broom downwards.

When they touched down on solid ground Draco started talking about practice. "Okay so all you have to do is fly around the pitch pretending to look for the snitch. Other than that tell the chasers to chase, the beaters to beat and the keeper to keep. It will be pretty straight forward, we do the same thing every week. If you wind up in trouble I'll be behind the stands." They were now walking back to the castle.

A wind had started to pick up and Hermione noticed Draco shiver. She then realized that he must be freezing as he was still in his uniform. Hermione wasn't that cold, mainly due to the adrenaline from flying. Silently she took of her jacket and made to put it on Draco's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco jumped away from Hermione shocked by her close presence.

"You're cold, have my jacket." It was a command more than anything. Hermione then moved close to him again and started to thread his arms in the jacket.

Draco rose a questioning eyebrow and the corners of his mouth started to curl into a smirk. "If I didn't know better, Granger, I'd say you actually care about my well being."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his expression, "Oh please, Malfoy, all I care about is my body, I do not want it to get sick."

"You mean you don't want _me_ to get sick."

Hermione scoffed, "Only hear what you want to hear, don't you?"

"Oh admit it, you're starting to care about be just a little bit" Draco continued to tease as Hermione finished adjusting the jacket.

"I care about you about as much as you care about me." she then turned swiftly and started trudging towards the door, dragging Draco behind her.

Draco allowed her to drag him, and smirked all the way there.

Hermione felt like she was walking to her death as she trudged own for the Slytherin training session. Sure enough a group of boys were gathered in a tight circle in the middle of the pitch. They parted as soon as they saw her coming.

"_No girls in the team, typical," _Hermione grumbled to herself.

She looked around at the faces of her new team mates. She recognized most of them, and strangely she didn't find them as intimidating as she used to when she was in her own body. Hermione though it had something to do with the extra height and the fact that Draco had this power over everyone which made them shrink whenever they saw him coming.

Hermione puffed her chest and maintained a leaders stance.

"Okay team, we're are going to start with the regular drills but I am going to watch from down here first." Hermione decided to buy some time before she would have to get on that dreaded broom.

She let out a sigh as the team started to take up positions without question. The chasers lined up with the quaffles and started passing as the beaters warmed up with their bats. Hermione attempted to shout critic at them, but she realized she had no idea what she was doing.

After a period of time she saw the team was getting restless. "Okay now change to the next set of trills."

It was time for her to fly. Hermione tentatively mounted the broom. She squeezed her eyes shut and kicked off the ground. She gripped the broom until her knuckles turned white. Slowly she started to rise, until she was equal height with the first ring. She noticed that Goyal had stopped beating and was staring at her strangely. Hermione figured it was because she probably looked very awkward clinging to the broom like it was going to tip over at any second.

"_Why did i agree to this?"_ Hermione groaned to her self through the turmoil, _"Wait a second, why did I agree to this?" _

She didn't have time to answer herself as a bludger came whizzing past her head. She squealed in shock and the broom started to wobbled. When she had steadied herself she looked up to see most of the team staring back at her with the same odd expression Goyal had earlier.

"Get back to work," Hermione growled in her best Draco voice. The boys quickly returned to the drill. Hermione spent the next hour flying methodically around the pitch in a circuit that Draco had put together before practice. No one realized that she had not seen the snitch and was just repeating her movements over and over.

When it was time to finish, Hermione landed quickly and had an intense desire to get onto her knees and kiss the ground. She had to admit though by the end of the training session she was still very scared of flying but she was becoming slightly more confident with her ability.

The boys landed behind her. "Good training guys." Hermione turned to leave the pitch but stopped when she felt a hand on she shoulder.

"Come on we're all going to hang out in the change room," the hand belonged to Nott.

"No, I'm kind of tired," Hermione protested.

Blaize slung a heavy arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Come on mate, we haven't seen you in ages," Before Hermione could protest the boys ushered her into the change room.

The change room smelt like a mixture of sweat, rotten eggs and a certain smell Hermione couldn't identify but was sure she didn't like. She almost gagged as the guys led her in. she made her way over to the locker marked Draco and put the broom down. Hermione wondered what Draco kept in his quiddich locker, she wrenched the door open expecting to find expensive gloves and other quiddich gear but was surprised when all she saw was one golden ball sitting on the top shelf. She picked it up to examine, and saw the initials DLM engraved on them, it was a snitch.

"So whats the Head's dorm like?" one of the boys asked Hermione.

Hermione turned to answer but stumbled back at the sight that greeted her. The guys had started to get changed to take showers after their tiring practice and as it was a room full of guy, modesty wasn't an issue. Most had bare chest and one of two were either in towels or completely bare. Hermione spun around quickly, as her cheeks burned. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. She put her hands over her eyes.

"Umm, it's, it's, fine." Hermione's voice cracked.

"Really, I can't believe that you have to live with Mudblood Granger," One of the boys laughed.

Hermione gritted her teeth, "I'll have you know Granger is not that bad."

The change room went silent, and Hermione mentally kicked herself for her slip. She tried to correct herself, "That is I mean, for a mudblood," she almost gagged on the last word.

The atmosphere in the change room lightened as the boys understood the meaning behind their captain's bizarre comment.

"Yeah you got that right, I wouldn't mind sharing a dorm with her, if you know what I mean," there was a round of laughter from the rest of the group and some grunts of agreement. Hermione nearly fell over when she heard this comment and had to hold on to the locker for support. She turned to the offending voice and fixed her eyes on a spot on the wall willing herself not to look at his naked body as she spoke, "You find her attractive?"

"Attractive? I find her hot!" The boy said enthusiastically.

"Bangable!" another shouted,

"Screw worthy!" Crabbe chimed in.

Hermione was horrified at how they objectified her but kept her mouth shut. To be honest the shock of hearing them talk that way and in their present state was rendering her speechless.

"So tell us, Malfoy, have you been getting to know each other a little better," Blaise wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione blushed even harder but then remembered herself, "No, that would never happen. The only reason I would ever get close to her would be to cause her bodily harm." he was thinking about Draco now.

"I bet you would," Blaize laughed, but then stopped quickly when he saw the murderous look in Hermione's eyes.

"I mean it. There is, and forever will be nothing between the two of us." Hermione said confidently before she turned quickly and exited the change room.

But for some reason as she made her way up to the castle there was a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't all together agree with her statement.

**Love it? Hate it? I want to know!! The next chapter will be up pretty soon and it is one of my favs so far so I hope you like it to! So stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

Womanly Woes

Hermione lay on the couch reading one of the many dark object books which she had checked out of the library. Even though it had been a month of searching she still had not come up with anything that remotely resembled the switcharu. She sighed in frustration and put the book on the pile with all the other useless books. This pile was steadily growing. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair, well Draco's hair that is. She had to admit that short dead straight hair was a lot easier to deal with than her bushy mane. It was one of the few things she liked about being Draco, one of the very few things.

The portal door opened and Hermione looked up to see herself walk through. She still hadn't grown completely accustomed to seeing herself yet but it was becoming easier. Draco stomped across to the table in the middle of the common room and threw his book bag at it. He did so with a bit too much force though as it promptly slid across and fell off the other side of the table. Draco made no attempt to retrieve it and continued to stomp across to the empty couch.

_'Oh dear, looks like he's in a bad mood, I really don't feel like dealing with this tonight. Maybe if I just ignore him he'll mellow out,' _Hermione thought as she rubbed her temple.

Draco sat there huffing and puffing for a good ten minutes till the silence started to grate at Hermione's nerves. "I checked the book _'Dark Objects and their Poisonous Properties'_ but there was nothing even remotely similar to the switcharu in there either so I think I'll move on to _'Deadly items and..._"

"I don't care Granger," Draco growled through gritted teeth. His arms were crossed and he looked like he was about ready to implode.

"Well you should start to care if you ever want your body back. That is unless you like being a girl." she bit back at him. She immediately regretted it once she saw the look in Draco's eyes. He was at a whole new level of being pissed off.

"Like being a Girl?" he repeated slowly. It made Hermione shift in her seat uncomfortably. "Like being a Girl?" this time he said it a little louder, "Like being a girl!" he was shouting now and it made her wince. "I hate being a girl! I would rather be a frog if it meant I could be male. I would rather have three heads and a pigs tail if it meant I had a penis! I mean honestly, I hate being this!" He motioned to his body as if he had been attacked by some disfiguring disease.

"It's really not that bad," Hermione said quietly trying not to enrage him further. Unfortunately it completely backfire.

"Not that bad! Not that Bad!" he starred her in disbelief, "It's terrible!" At this he jumped up from his seat and started to pace around the room. "It's Horrible. You have to pee siting down for Merlin's sake and who ever invented the bra should be slowly and painful strangled by their own D cup," Draco pointed accusingly at her but continued to pace. Hermione bit back a laugh. Draco continued on his rant. "I mean it's a battle just to get it on and then it rides up your back and makes you itch in places that that you can't scratch in public and then it gets too tight and then my boobs start to ache. And all the boys do is stare at them like they are some deformity, even when they are talking to me and I'm like my eyes are up here, asshole."

At this Hermione could not contain it any more. She burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles and started to roll around on the couch. She knew this would only serve to make Draco angrier but she couldn't help it, he was so damn funny. Draco stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips as he looked down at her. She took one look at him standing there enraged and fell into another fit of giggles.

"It's not funny, Granger," Draco's voice became momentarily higher than usual as his frustration got the better of him. This only made Hermione laugh louder.

Hermione couldn't understand why she was laughing. It was the first time she had found Draco's anger truly amusing. Sure she had scoffed at his threats but never outright laughed before. Maybe it was the fact that for once the anger had not been directed at her. Or maybe it was the irony that Draco now despised the one thing he used to love to see on a girl. A frilly bra. Or it could have been that Draco's rant felt all too familiar. She had witnessed them often in the girls dorm back in the Gryffindor tower and had in fact thrown similar tantrums in the past. It suddenly hit her like a speeding train. She contained her laughter but a broad grin never left her face. "Malfoy, what's the date today."

"the 16th. What the devil does that have to do with anything," he glared at her.

"And you say your boobs have been hurting?"

Draco opened and shut his mouth quickly and then color started to rise to his face which would rival Ron's hair. "Yes they have. Why does that matter?" He said through gritted teeth, the embarrassment evident in his voice.

Hermione was again over come with another laughing fit. She was laughing so hard she couldn't even make sound, she couldn't even breath. Tears started to spring from the edges of her eyes and she rolled over and fell off the couch. She could truly say that she had never laughed harder than in that moment of her life.

At this point Draco couldn't make sound either. But his reason was complete and utter frustration, a feeling which had slowly been growing all day and was now reaching maximum boiling point. He suddenly stormed across and yanked the still hysterical Hermione from the floor. This served to calm her down a bit but she still struggled to contain herself. He pulled her up so they were only inches apart. "What's so funny Granger?" Draco snarled in a voice that would have made your blood run cold. Hermione clamped her lips together and stopped the next bout of giggles from escaping. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and looked Draco dead in the eye.

"Malfoy, you've got PMS. Your getting your period."

And with that she burst into another, even bigger round of laughter. Malfoy dropped her back onto the floor and she looked up at him. His face was a mixture of confusion and utter horror. No wait she had never laughed harder than in _this_ moment of her life.

"No, I won't do it. I'll just clamp my legs together and that will be it."

"Malfoy, you can't just decide not to have your period. It doesn't work that way."

Hermione had spent the last half an hour explaining the intricate details of the female anatomy to Draco and what a period actually involved. Although riveted by the information, Draco had steadily began to loose all color in his face. Hermione was now digging through her draw in the bathroom as Draco stood nervously at the door. "I mean there has to be some sort of charm that gets rid of it."

"Not that I know of. And don't even think about trying anything Malfoy. I intend on having children when I'm older and your fear of a bit of blood is not going to stuff that up. And I mean it don't even try or I will go straight to Dumbledore," Hermione said without taking her head out of the draw. Draco grumbled and leaned on the door frame.

_'Yet another reason to hate being a woman, perfect,' _he thought,_ 'No wonder men can't understand them, they turn into raging hormonal monsters once a month.' _He smiled sourly as he drew connections between a woman's period a werewolf during a full moon. '_At least they only have to endure one night of their torture instead of four, bloody days. Ooh bad pun.' _He scrunched up his face willing the thoughts out of his mind.

"Found it," Malfoy was shaken from his thoughts as he saw a triumphant Hermione staring back at him through the mirror holding, well Draco had no idea what she was holding. It was white, long and he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

"This is a tampon." As if knowing his confusion.

"A tamp-what?" Draco said while withdrawing a bit.

"A Tampon," Hermione said slowly. She had to phrase her next words carefully to ensure Draco didn't run for the hills. "It's a device which, well it stops the blood from, from going, um, going places it shouldn't."

Draco slowly walked towards her. "Like a plug, it will stop it... wait a second." realization of what she had just said sank in. "You mean to tell me you expect me to shove that thing up, up there?"

"Well in a word, yes." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Seeing his obvious reluctance she grabbed his hand and placed the tampon in his hand. "See it's not going to bite, it's just cotton and it's not painful and you barely feel it once it's in and then you won't even have to think about this whole period thing." Her tone had changed to a softer, motherly voice which only served to unnerve Draco as he saw the unfamiliar tone leaving his own lips. But strangely it was also comforting. It was because it was coming from his own mouth, it had nothing to do with Granger. Draco looked down at the thing in his hand. Suddenly his mind returned to that of a seventeen year old boy.

"Hey Granger, do girls ever use these things for other reasons apart from periods?"

Hermione's head snapped up. A look of disgust on her pale features. "Oh please, why is it that all guys think that any phallic item will serve that purpose. There is far more technique involved other than just shoving something up there."

"Hey I don't know what goes on in your sick, little mind, Granger."

Hermione snorted, "As if Malfoy, and anyway that," she said pointing to the tampon "Is far to small to do anything other than its purpose. But then again I can see why you would think something that small would suffice." she finished smirking.

"O come now Granger, you and I both know I have never had that problem," He returned the smirk as he wiggled his eye brows.

Hermione mentally kicked herself as she realized her mistake. She had walked right into that one. A faint tint appeared on her cheeks. It was true he definitely did not have that problem. Satisfied that he had throughly embarrassed her Draco turned his attention back to the tampon in his hand.

"So how exactly does this work?" he asked as he tossed it in the air.

Hermione smiled inwardly as she took it from him. _'I can make you squirm too, Malfoy,' _she though evilly, "Let me show you," she said in the sweetest voice possible. With a flick of her wand she conjured a glass and filled it with water. For effect she also turned the water a light, transparent, pink color. She saw Draco shudder. Good, it was having the desired effect on him. She then pulled him closer so he could get a better look at the glass. Without another word she dropped the tampon in the glass. The minute it hit the water it puffed up three times its size. "What the Devil!" Draco immediately jumped and drew his wand as if it was going to attack him. _'That thing is going to do that inside me, hell no!'_ Hermione had also been shocked into silence at Draco's reaction. Very slowly she raised her hand and placed it on his wand lowering it away from the threatening tampon.

"You know tampons can be a little intimidating, maybe we should just try pads." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Draco only scowled at her. He hated being a girl.

**I hope you liked this chapter as I sure had fun writing it! Please tell me what you thought in the little box bellow! Any suggestions? Questions? Criticism? I want to know everything! The next chapter will be up soon and its a doosy! Lets just say it's got what you've been waiting for in it. ;) But it might not be what you expect...**


	10. Chapter 10

The air started to rush past him as he dipped and twisted in the air. His mind was solely focused on the little gold ball that was in front of him. He was aware that there were balls and people flying around him but none of it mattered at that moment, only catching the snitch.

Three days before the Slytherin/Gryffindor match Hermione announced, with much relief that the poly-juice potion was ready. Draco had been just as excited, even if it was only for a couple of hours, he would get to be himself. Half an hour before the game Hermione met Draco under the stands like they had planned. They both took the potion and a few short minutes later they transformed into their normal selves.

For a second, as they looked at each other as their normal themselves both experienced funny sensations. They had gotten used to seeing each other as each other so this reversal was almost as strange as when they were initially switched. The change also reminded them of what their relationship had been like before the switch. Somehow they had managed to be quite civil to each other but they realized that could have been just because they had forgotten who they were really talking to.

The result of these new feelings was of course that they had no idea what to say to each other. Hermione mumbled something about the potion being a success while Draco muttered that he better get back to the team.

He hurried away and left Hermione to make her own way up to the stands. When she got to the top level she actually had to stop herself from heading over to the Slytherin side out of habit. She shook her head at the irony and pushed through the sea of yellow and red.

"Hermione!"

Again Hermione almost didn't register that the person was calling her. It wasn't until a hand landed on her shoulder that it clicked that they were trying to get her attention.

"Hermione, it's like you can't even hear me," the voice belonged to Lavender, "Come on, I found us a seat."

Before she could reply Hermione was dragged over to where the rest of her old dorm mates were sitting. This was where she stayed for the remainder of the game. And what a game it was. Gryffindor had control for most of the game, but Slytherin, as usual, played dirty and many injuries occurred. Soon however, Gryffindor was up 170 to 30. After scoring another goal Draco was becoming desperate. He could not let Harry find the Snitch or it would be a crushing defeat for the Slytherins.

And suddenly there it was, a flash of gold and he was off. Harry had seen it too and was close on his heel. Draco ducked a rouge bludger and made a dive for the snitch. Harry was gaining on him, coming up his left side. They leveled off a few meters from the ground and sped along the pitch. Draco stretched out his hand, Harry stretched out his. It was anyones game it just depended on which was the snitch decided to go. Then CRASH. A bludger slammed into Harry forcing him to fly right into Draco. In a split second Draco reacted and let go of his broom so he could make one final grab at the snitch before Harry forced them both to the ground. They rolled together and landed in a heap on the ground, Harry on top.

"Potter, get the bloody hell off me, you weigh a ton!" Draco struggled underneath him but realized that he couldn't use both hands as he was holding something. The crowd had gone silent as they waited for the result. With a surge of energy, realizing what he was holding, Draco wiggled out from under Harry and scrambled to his feet, holding the little gold ball above his head.

After a moment of silence there was a roar from the Slytherins as they saw Draco had captured the snitch.

"And Malfoy has the snitch! Well that makes it 180 for both sides! A Draw!" Came a voice from the loud speaker.

Draco couldn't believe it. For the first time ever, he had got to the snitch before Harry. He had never felt so happy in all his life. In a whirl of color the Slytherin team was surrounding him and had hoisted him up onto their shoulders. Soon a large crowd surrounded the team cheering on their captain. Even thought the Slytherins had technically not won the match it was the first time in many years that the had not lost to Gryffindor, which was an achievement. So it was considered a victory in their eyes.

Draco smiled widely down at the crown, loving the attention. But suddenly his eyes focused on the one person who was out of place. A girl with bushy brown hair dressed in red and yellow was making her way through the sea of silver and green. And she did not look happy. A bolt of fear shot through Draco as he realized that Hermione's hair was changing color.

He struggled from his team mates grasp and started to push his way through the crowd. It was lucky that at that same moment the teachers had started to clear the students off the field so Draco was able to make his way over to Hermione relatively quickly. As soon as he got within arms reach Hermione took firm hold of him and started to drag him up towards the castle at a startling pace.

"Come on, we only have a few minutes before the potion wears off completely." Hermione growled in a low voice as she stomped forward.

This statement made Draco somewhat annoyed. Here he was having one of the best quiddich experiences of his life and all Hermione could think about was the silly potion. "Congratulations, Draco. Well done on catching the snitch, Draco. You really were spectacular out there, Draco." Draco imitated what he thought should have come out of her mouth at that moment.

"Yes well done, Malfoy, you almost revealed yourself as me. Now that would have been spectacular," Hermione spat at him while rounding a corner.

"Hey give me a break. Its not every day that the Wonder-boy gets thrown off his high horse. Well broom in this matter. I think I deserve a little accolade."

"Oh, give me a bucket." Hermione stopped in front of the portrait hole.

Draco puffed out with anger. For some reason, it really annoyed him that Hermione didn't care about his success. "You're just angry because Gryffindor didn't win. Butterbeer." The portal door swung open.

Hermione turned to Draco outraged as he clambered through the door. She was right on his heels. "I'll have you know that it doesn't really bother me whether Gryffindor wins or looses. Granted we really haven't lost all that much." She finished with a smirk.

Draco frowned, "If you haven't noticed you're in Slytherin now," he pointed at Hermione who had completely transformed.

"Just because I look like you does not make me a Slytherin. I would never be slimy enough."

Draco was just about to reply with a witty comment about her not being slimy as she always had her head up her ass, but was interrupted by someone at the door.

"Who is it!" Hermione bellowed. Slightly annoyed that their argument had been interrupted.

"Draco! It's us, you have to come to the common room, there is a massive party going on and you're missing it!" Draco's team mates were on the other side.

Draco's face lit up. Hermione's on the other hand stayed in a frown as she crossed to open the door.

She pulled the door open and was faced with five giant and slightly intoxicated quiddich players. "Sorry guys but I'm not really feeling well. I think Har- I mean Potter hit me too hard... with his fat head." Hermione finished awkwardly.

Draco was not happy, it was his victory and he wanted to celebrate it. And he was not going to let Hermione ruin all his fun. "No, No. If anything the party will do you good." Draco was at Hermione's side at the door, "And besides I would like you out of my hair for a while."

Hermione had no idea what Draco was on about. Was he actually encouraging her to go to a Slytherin party. She started to wonder it he had banged his head during the match. Either way there was no way in hell she was going to that party. "No, I really don't think I want to."

Draco noticed that his team mates were giving the two of them very odd looks. "If it means I get a night alone I am will to even give you some of my pepper up potion." He said in the sweetest voice possible while still giving a death stare to Hermione. He then turned to the team. "He'll be down in a minute." and then promptly closed the door in their face. He then took Hermione's hand and started dragging her towards the bathroom.

"What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy? I am not going to a Slytherin party!" Hermione made a face.

"Of course you're not, I am."

"What?" Hermione put the breaks on stopping them in the middle of the living room.

"You know for a smart girl you can be pretty dumb sometimes. We are going to use poly-juice potion for the night."

"No we are not." Hermione folded her arms.

"Why? We made heaps of it."

"Yeah, heaps for quiddich and N.E.W.Ts. Not for drunken parties!"

"Well now we have something else to use it for."

No, Malfoy. We agreed that we would only use it for quiddich and N.E.W.Ts and we are going to stick to that."

"Hey, just because you're socially retarded doesn't mean I should have to give up my fun."

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to put my foot down. You can not use that potion!"

"You can put that foot up your own ass for all I care, I'm going!" And with that Draco started to stomp towards the bathroom.

Hermione was outraged to say the least, but at the same time was determined not to let him get that potion. She ran over to him and pulled him away from the bathroom door. Draco swung around and started to push the unwanted contact away but Hermione had a firm grip on one of his arms. Realizing he was stuck Draco used his free hand to slap Hermione's firm chest. Hermione yelped in pain and caught his other hand after the third slap.

It seemed that the two brightest students in Hogwarts had completely forgotten that they could use magic.

Draco tried to wiggle free but couldn't get away from her. It then realized that his legs were free and promptly stomped on one of Hermione's feet. Hermione screamed and let go as she hopped around in pain.

Draco made another break for the bathroom but Hermione recovered in seconds and was right behind him. Hermione was livid at this point so decided to just pick Draco up and throw him over her shoulder. Draco never saw this coming and let out a very girly scream of surprise.

"Put me down this instant!" Draco yelled as he started beating his fists on her back.

"No, you refuse to listen to me so I refuse to put you down!"

"I mean it! Put me down or I'll, I'll..." And then Draco did a most unexpected. He was so frustrated that he bit Hermione's neck.

"OUCH!" Hermione practically threw Draco down on to the couch. "That really hurt! Hermione glared at him as she rubbed her neck.

"I told you, you should have put me down." Draco crossed his arms triumphantly. He then remembered the potion and started to climb off the couch.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione lunged at him and pinned his arms down while placing most of her weight on him so he couldn't move.

"Granger! LET ME GO!" Draco was finding it particularly uncomfortable and started to wiggle under her.

Hermione struggle but managed to keep him pinned. "No! Not until you stop trying to get the potion!"

"NEVER!" Draco continued to struggle. He managed to get a leg between Hermione's and Twack! Hit her where he knew it would hurt.

Hermione let out a growl of anger and pain followed by a long string of profanity. Unfortunately for Draco it just served to put more weight on him as Hermione completely collapsed.

He was going to try and strike again when another loud knock echoed from the door.

"Hermione, it's us. Let us in!" Ron's voice came from behind the door.

Draco and Hermione stopped moving and making sound. They eyed the door and then eyed each other daring one of them to make a move. After a long staring, or glaring competition, Hermione started to climb off Draco. Draco continued to glare at her as he walked over to the door. He wrenched it open.

"What do you want!" He took his anger out on them.

Harry and Ron took a step back, surprised at the hostility. "We were just wondering if you were coming to the party in the common room?" Harry asked in a small voice unsure if he was going to blow up again.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Well we know we didn't win but we didn't loose either." Ron chimed in.

"So you're having a party?" The cogs in Draco's mind started to turn as a large smirk crossed his face. Sure it wasn't a Slytherin party but it was a party none the less. He was also thinking that going to a Gryffindor party would be the ultimate thing to piss Hermione off with.

"I would love to go to the party in the common room." Draco said in a loud enough voice for Hermione to hear.

Meanwhile Hermione had heard the whole conversation and a feeling of dread had been slowly making it's way up her spine. The Slytherin Prince at a Gryffindor party, could things get any worse. In three strides she was over behind the door where Ron and Harry could not see her. Draco was already making his way out the door.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione growled low enough so only he could hear.

"I dare!" Draco shot her one last smirk and shut the door in her face.

Hermione continued to pace up and down the living room. She had never been so frustrated in her entire life. Draco had been gone for three hours now and Hermione had no idea what he was doing with her body. She was livid at him for going, she was also a little jealous as she always enjoyed the parties and it had been a whole month since she had been to the common room. How was it that Draco was the one person who could push her buttons so much. He was going to get such an ear full when he got back.

Mean while Draco was making his way back to the Head's room. He giggled as he stumbled over his own feet. To say he was drunk would have been an understatement. He was seeing double and could not walk in a straight line if his life depended on it.

Draco had enjoyed the party immensely but not at first. As soon as he had entered the common room it suddenly didn't seem like the brightest idea for him to go to a Gryffindor party. Harry and Ron had disappeared into the crowd leaving him awkwardly at the door. He stood there for a second wondering what to do but before he could decide Lavender came running up to him.

"Hermione you came!" She squealed as she hugged Draco tightly. She then held him at arms length and gave him a stern look. "But you didn't get changed. Figures, you never make an effort or these things. Come on I've got some spare clothes you can wear."

Before Draco could protest Lavender dragged her up to the girls room. It was a very different experience from his first trip there though. Girls were running round frantically as clothes flew in every direction. Excited chatter could be heard all over as the girls did each other's hair and applied make up. Ginny ran over to help Lavender dress Draco as it seemed that he was incapable of dressing himself. They forced him to try on three different outfits before they settled on a red mini dress that showed a little bit of cleavage. Lavender then did Draco's makeup which was one of the oddest experiences he had ever encountered but didn't hate altogether. It was like having your face painted. At the same time Ginny attacked Draco's bushy hair and put it in a messy bun on top of his head with a few tendril falling in his face.

"There, done." Lavender nodded her head in approval as she stepped back to examine her masterpiece. Ginny mouth dropped when she looked at Draco's full appearance.

"Wow Hermione, you're hot!" she couldn't contain her surprise.

Draco just rolled his eyes at her. Ginny then took his arm and led him over to the mirror. "Stop making fun..." Draco stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of his reflection. She was stunning. That was all he could think, Hermione was absolutely irresistible and he had never noticed. But it was not Hermine, it was him. Wait a second had he actually thought that she was attractive? Maybe Harry had hit him it the head a little too hard.

Draco shook the horrid thoughts from his mind and turned to the two girls who were grinning like Cheshire cats. "Okay lets go."

Ginny led Draco down to the party. Draco scanned the room and noticed that there were a lot more people there than before. He started to get a little nervous, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Come on lets get a drink and then we can find Ron and Harry."

Draco nodded liking the idea of getting a drink, it would calm his nerves. They walked over and took a cup of punch. Draco took a sip tasted the distinct flavor of fire whiskey, someone had spiked it but he didn't mind. He gulped down the entire drink and then took another one before following Ginny into the crowd. At this point he started noticing the surprised looks he was getting from a lot of people. It seemed that not many Gryffindors were used to seeing Hermione so dressed up. What Draco didn't particularly like were the stares he was getting from the guys as they looked him up and down. Draco kept telling himself the reason he didn't like it was because it was attention from guys not that it bothered him that they were looking at Hermione. He was so distracted he almost bumped into Ginny when she stopped. Draco looked up and saw she was in front of Harry and Ron but they couldn't see him.

He walked up to stand on the right of Ginny. "Hey." Draco said in a small voice, trying not to draw attention to him self. It didn't work at all.

When Harry and Ron looked at Draco they both had very amusing reactions. Harry's Eyebrows rose so high they couldn't be seen under his messy hair while Ron choked on his drink.

"Hermione, you look different." Harry didn't exactly know how to address his friend. Ginny gave him a bit of a shove, "Good, different I mean," he added quickly.

"Ron still couldn't form words. It was like his mind had gone into overload and all he could do was gulp like a goldfish. Finally he found his voice. "Wow, Hermione! You look hot!" He then went bright red as he registered what he had just blurted out.

Draco laughed as it had been the exact same reaction that his sister had had only moments ago.

Ron shuffle his feet embarrassed by what he had just said. "Um, can I get you a drink?" He asked when he saw Draco drain his cup.

"Yes!" Draco said a little too enthusiastically. The punch had started to go to his head and he was feeling a bit more loosened up.

Ron got him another drink, and then another and then another. By Draco's sixth fire whiskey punch he was very much intoxicated and ready to party down. The nervousness completely forgotten. It seemed that he had also forgotten that he was at a Gryffindo party as he was treating everyone like they were his best friends.

He had just finished having an animated conversation with Dean when he heard music. Dean asked him to dance and Draco didn't think twice about it. It seemed that the fact that he was dancing with a guy had totally evaded his mind. Draco jumped around in his intoxicated state but found there were too many people. He then spotted the table and decided that it was a much more appropriate place to dance. He climbed up and started swinging his hips to the the fast music. He vaguely heard calls from various guys as he put on a show but he didn't care, he was having an amazing time. He felt a tug at his dress and looked down at a very surprised Ron.

"Hermione what are you doing?" there was a slight amusement in his voice.

"Dancing! Come on up!" Draco then grabbed onto Ron's hand and pulled him up.

Ron stood there surprised by his actions. Draco noticed he wasn't dancing. "You have to dance you can't just stand there." He slurred a few of his words as he tossed his head around in time with the music. "Look I'll show you." Draco placed his hands on Ron's hips and started to move them from side to side. Ron stiffened from her touch but let her do it. Draco didn't even register that he was touching Ron quite intimately, he was that drunk.

After a few minutes Draco was tired from dancing and climbed off the table. Ron yelled for him to wait but Draco didn't hear him as he wondered off to find another drink. When he arrived at the drinks table his mind suddenly wondered back to Hermione. "I wonder if she wants a drink?" he thought. I t seemed that his previous fight was completely forgotten.

And this led to him walking back towards the common room in such a state. As he zig zaged up to the door he spilled the two drinks everywhere. Dunce had to hold his laughter when he saw him coming.

"Is she still awake?" Draco slurred.

"Oh yes she waited up for you." Dunce laughed knowing how angry Hermione was about to get at him.

"Brilliant!" Draco relied completely unaware of the terror that lay behind the door. Dunce laughed as he opened the door.

"Granger!" Draco yelled when he entered the room. Hermione turned when she saw him and immediately stomped over to him.

"How dare you leave me here and go to that party! I have a mind to go to Dumbledore right now!" She bellowed at him.

Draco didn't register one thing she said, he just looked up at her with a goofy grin on his face, "Punch?" he held up one of the glasses which had most of its content missing.

It was then that Hermione noticed that Draco was swaying. "Are you drunk?"

Draco doubled over as he laughed. It seemed that everything was twice as funny as usual. He also managed to spill the rest of the drinks all over Hermione's shoes.

"And what are you wearing?" Hermione started to take in Draco's full appearance.

"It's Lavender's dress!" Draco said enthusiastically as he did a lopsided spin, "She and Ginny chose it and then they did my make up and hair."

"You let them do what!" Hermione was suddenly very worried about what else he had done at the party. "Draco, what else did you do?"

Draco started to move around the common room, going no where in particular as he explained the night's events. "And then the music started to play so I danced with Dean. Dean's a very good dancer, you never told me Dean could dance."

By this point in his story Hermione was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Then what did you do?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Well, it was to crowded on the dance floor so I danced on a table!"

"You did what?!" Hermione was shocked beyond words.

Draco thought she hadn't understood him, "You know dance on a table! Look, I'll show you," He then proceeded to climb up on the common room table and dance around.

Hermione was on her feet, afraid that Draco would fall off an bang his head. At the same time he looked utterly ridiculous wobbling around in his own little world, humming the last tune he had heard, off key.

Hermione started laughing but tried to still seem angry and annoyed at him. "Get down now, Draco! Before you hurt yourself."

Draco turned to her and pointed dramatically but kept dancing. "That's what Ron said. But then he got up here with me."

"He did what!" Hermione shrieked.

Draco laughed at her, "Ha ha, you look funny when you're surprised. Or does that mean I look funny?"

Hermione was now getting very frustrated with Draco's shenanigans, "You are the most frustrating person on the planet!"

"That's silly, do you know everyone on the planet? I don't think so." Draco wiggled a finger at her while still dancing. This unfortunately required more coordination than he could muster so he tripped over his own feet and started to fall off the table.

Hermione saw this happening and quickly made a grab for him as he fell. However, She wasn't prepared to catch such a large amount of weight so she too stumbled backwards until she tripped over the end of the couch and Draco landed on top of her.

"Weee that was fun!" Draco said enthusiastically.

"You can get of me now," Hermione grumbled under his weight. She was having a feeling of de javu as it reminded her of when she had pinned Draco to the couch a few hours ago.

Again Draco seemed not to hear her, "You're beautiful," he slurred.

Hermione snorted, "Yes, Malfoy, we all know you think you are beautiful," She thought he was referring to his own appearance.

""No, no," Draco shook his curls in Hermione's face, "I think _you're_ beautiful." He placed one hand on Hermione's chest over her heart.

Hermione froze. Had Draco Malfoy really just told her he thought she was beautiful, and mean it? His face was so close to hers as he looked down at her stupidly.

Draco continued on with his train of thought completely unaware of what he was saying and the reaction he was getting from Hermione. "Well everyone knows I'm beautiful too. We've known that for a while now. I mean look at me." He looked down at Hermione who was still stunned. He cocked his head to the side as a look of deep concentration crossed his face. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss me?"

"Wha-?" Hermione was snapped out of her stunned state just as Draco pressed his lips to hers. She gasped as he did so leaving access to her mouth. Her mind went completely blank. The only thing she could think was that she was kissing Draco... and didn't hate it.

In Draco's drunken state it didn't seem unusual at all. After a few seconds he broke the kiss. "Hmm not bad. No wonder girls like kissing me."

Hermione could not speak. She could not move. She could not do anything because Draco had just kissed her. Her mortal enemy had just kissed her! She would have to wait to see what Draco's next move would be.

"I think," Draco struggled with his words, "I think I..." Again he couldn't quite get the words out. "I think I, I think I...I think I'm going to throw up!" He finished quickly right before he leaned over the couch and did just that. All over the carpet.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...you know you want to...


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so you probably have realized that I didn't want to update till I had read the book. Although it didn't really matter to this story as I has already disregarded the sixth but I still felt I should wait in case I was taking some characters in the complete wrong direction. To me, all characters in fanfiction still need to reflect the original characteristics that they have been given, kind of ironic since this is a Dramione huh. But still I stick by it. But the main reason I wanted to see where the Seventh was going is coming up in the next few chapters when the sinister part of the story comes in. You didn't think that it was going to be all butterflies and pumpkin juice now did you? No its about to get serious, well sort of.

So after much consideration I have decided to stick to the original plan with a few minor tweaks. Although in an ideal world I would change the beginning and have the story start when the Trio return to do their final year after the war so they can get their N.E.W.T's. I think it would fit in nicely but alas it can not. Maybe in years to come I will go back and rewrite it. But i doubt it.

Anyways! I hope you still are enjoying my story and don't forget to leave a review, they make all the difference.

Oh the pain! The torturous pain! Draco woke up and as soon as he had tried to move a splitting headache rushed through his mind. It was like someone had taken a knife and split his head in two. He slowly forced his eyes open and found that the light from the window was blinding him completely. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head trying to ease the pain.

"_What did I do last night?" _Draco thought to himself. He could not remember much of the night before. Flashes of it spun in his head.

The fight with Hermione.

The makeover in the girl's room.

The punch. All seven glasses of it.

Dancing on the table.

Walking back to the common room.

Dancing on the table. Again.

Falling off the table.

Landing on Hermione.

Kissing Hermione...

"OH. MY. GOD." Draco remembered that piece of last night vividly. He put his head in his hands. How could he do something so stupid. He didn't have feelings for her. He would rather kiss Hagrid.

But if he had to guess he'd probably say that she was a better kisser than Hagrid. Much better. Arr why was he thinking these things. And what had happened after that?

You threw up.

"_Oh, that's right. Well at least I had the right reaction from kissing her." _He told himself.

No you didn't, you enjoyed it. His mind replied.

"Oh shut up." Draco said out loud.

Draco winced as he got out of bed. He noticed he was in his pajamas instead of the red dress.

"Well I guess I must have passed out too," He said to himself. He walked out of his room and peered into the common room looking for any signs of Hermione. He could see none so made a dash for the door. He was almost there when the door opened and the one person he really did not want to see was on the other side.

"Oh, hey," It seemed Hermione was feeling just as awkward about the whole thing as well.

"Hey, I'm going to breakfast," Draco passed her without making eye contact. He really didn't want to deal with the awkwardness.

Hermione's heart was racing a mile a minute. She could tell after that awkward encounter that Draco did remember the night before. She groaned and collapsed on the couch putting her head in her hands. What the hell were they going to do? As if it wasn't weird enough between them, being in each others bodies and all, but now they had to throw kissing into the equation.

"_I'll have to pretend it never happened," _Hermione told herself, _"It would just be too awkward if we actually discussed it."_

But something deep down, in the tips of her toes, was telling her she didn't want to ignore it.

Draco walked into the great hall and made his way to the Gryffindor table. By now it had become a habit to go there instead of the Slytherin, it felt normal. But this morning Draco picked up a different vibe as soon as he sat down. He looked up at the other people sitting there and was shocked to notice that most of them were staring back at him and whispering to the person next to them. It seemed Draco's little show the night before had created quite a stir within the house. The head girl did after all dance on a table.

Draco grumbled and looked down at his plate while eating so he could avoid the annoying stares. He didn't look up again until he heard a familiar voices.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry greeted her as he sat down opposite Draco. Ron sat down next to Harry but strangely didn't greet Draco. He seemed nervous for some reason.

Draco didn't have time to think about it though as Ginny slid into the seat next to her.

"So how are we feeling this morning?" She joked as she hit Draco playfully in the arm.

""We are feeling like crap," Draco replied bitterly.

"I bet, how much did you drink last night?" Ginny started buttering her toast.

"Too much." Draco's mind returned to the disturbing events of the night before.

Ginny and Harry laughed a little at his pain. Ron strangely remained quiet. Draco didn't really care though and decided he really wasn't up for the company of other people. He got up to leave.

"Wait," Ron said a little too loudly which made Draco wince in pain. Ginny and Harry looked at Ron oddly, they too had picked up on the strange behavior. Ron ignored them and walked up to where Draco was waiting for him next to the door.

"What is it, Ron?" Draco really wasn't in the mood.

Suddenly Ron lost the power to speak. He had something to say but just didn't know how to say it. Finally he found the words, "Um I was just wondering if you want to do rounds together tonight?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure." Draco said roughly, his hangover getting the better of him. He would have said anything to get rid of Ron at that moment.

"Great!" Ron's face broke out into a smile.

Draco grumbled a goodbye and trudged towards the common room. He was not having a good day.

Little did he know it was going to get worse. Much worse.

For the rest of the day Hermione and Draco avoided each other. Luckily both had mountains of work to do so Draco went to the library to study while Hermione stayed in the common room. Neither knew how long they would be avoiding each other but both knew that it could not last forever. Sooner or later they would have to deal with the matter. The only other time they crossed paths was in the common room when Hermione was going to quiddich practice and Draco was heading off to do rounds with Ron.

Again neither could make eye contact and very few words passed between them. It also served to put Draco in an even worse mood when he met Ron to do rounds.

Luckily for him it seemed Ron was still suffering from the case of nervousness he had that morning.

They started walking down the halls of the third level silently so both were preoccupied with their own thoughts.

It wasn't until they were walking down the corridor on the second floor did Ron decide to speak. Unfortunately his nerves didn't permit for him to form a complete coherent sentence.

"We friends long time," Blubbered Ron. He had thought about this conversation countless times and he had to stop to remind himself to think before opening his mouth.

"Pardon?" Draco's mind had been somewhere else and he wasn't sure if Ron had actually had verbal vomit or if his fatigue was getting the better of him. Draco continued walking without looking at a now flustered Ron.

Ron took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. "Umm, I mean, you know, we hang out all the time." For some reason the conversation from sixth year when Hermione awkwardly asked him to Slughorn's party filtered into his mind.

"Yes." Draco rubbed his temple, missing the silence between them from only a few moments ago.

"And, well we always hand out with Harry, like all together," Ron sucked in his breath and prepared. If Draco was bothered enough to turn and actually look at Ron at that moment he would have probably thought he was having some sort of panic attack, "And I was thinking that, maybe someday we could just hang out together, without Harry."

Draco scoffed, "What you sick of him or something." He realized after he said it, it was a very un-Hermionish statement. Fortunately Ron was too pre-occupied to notice.

"No," Ron's brow furrowed. He had thought of all the reactions he might have gotten from Hermione once he had suggested this from her laughing in his face to swooning in his arms but not once did he think that she wouldn't realize he was asking her out. He had thought that after the party and the dancing that something had changed but maybe he was wrong. Well he was too far in now to back out. "I was just thinking we could, you know spend some time alone." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

Draco was incredibly confused, "What do you mean, we're alone now." _'Idiot' _he added in his head.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut._ 'For a smart girl she can be incredibly vague sometimes.'_

"No I mean alone in like Hogsmede or something." Ron again returned his focus on the ground in front of him. They were now nearing the corridor which led to the Head's common room.

Draco's headache was returning rapidly. He still hadn't cottoned on. "But we are usually alone at Hogsmede too, cause Harry's always off snogging Ginny at that bloody tea shop." again a very un-Hermioneish statement.

Ron couldn't believe it. It was like she genuinely had no idea what he was asking. He thought he couldn't have been plainer if he had spelled it out. He groaned in frustration and took hold of Draco's wrist forcing him to look at his face.

Draco was finding Ron's behavior very strange and rather annoying but when Ron grabbed his hand he had had just about enough. Draco was just about to tell him off when Ron raised his free hand and stopped the sentence leaving his lips.

"Hermione, will you go to Hogsmede with me, alone, together," He realized the last part of question hadn't made sense, "On a date." He added before holding his breath and looking away.

Draco's mind took a couple of seconds to realize what Ron had just said, after that he did not know weather to laugh or vomit. He was being asked out by Ronald Weasley, on a date. It was the most surreal moment of his entire life. It was even more surreal than kissing himself.

_'No, you kissed Hermione.' _His mind chimed in. Great, that was the one memory he did not want to think about at that moment. He frowned.

Ron had returned his gaze to Draco so he could see any signs of whether his heart was about to get stepped on. And there it was, a frown. His whole being deflated a couple of inches. He took a step back and went on the defensive, "Forget I said anything."

Draco was snapped back to the present. Although he was thoroughly grossed out by the visual images he had just gotten and there was a small feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him to crush all of Ron's hopes of being with Hermione, another, much more powerful voice was telling him that if he didn't handle this problem the right way and do a bit of damage control he could come under speculation from other people who knew about Ron and Hermione's 'issues' as he liked to think of them.

Luckily for Draco he had had a lot of experience with turning down girls or breaking up with them. Although the lines that he fed them were utter horse crap, he usually was able to get out of the situation without them thinking he was a complete asshole or at least without them hexing him. And hey, if it was good enough for a dopey Hufflepuff girl it was good enough for a dimwitted Weasley.

"Look Ron," Draco started in his best Hermione voice. "I just don't think now is the best time for us to be getting involved. I mean with NEWT's this year and all my Head's duties I really don't have time to think about that kind of thing." Draco sympathetically patted Ron's shoulder, who seemed to ease considerably when he realized he was not going to laugh in his face.

"And anyway," Draco continued, "I would hate to have something happen when we have such a good friendship now." He was surprised he could come up with such good lines. He mentally patted himself on the back.

Ron looked up and smiled but disappointment was etched in his eyes, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Harry might feel a bit weirded out by it too." He tried to laugh but it came out hollow.

Draco didn't know why but for some reason he was saddened by the sight in front of him. Could it be possible that he felt sorry for the stupid git. He couldn't possible be starting to consider Ron as a friend. He shivered at the thought.

The two of them reached the door to the common room. "Well thanks for doing rounds with me." Ron said awkwardly as they stepped into the room. "Oh, I was also wondering if I could borrow your potions book. Neville covered mine in puss from that cactus so now the pages stick together." He tried to make the mood light again but failed somewhat.

Draco smiled at the sad attempt but went along with it anyway. "One second, it's in my room." Draco went to retrieve it. When he passed Hermione's room he suddenly realized that she wasn't back yet and even though training finished over half an hour ago. Although a million reasons of why she wasn't back ran though his mind, including the most obvious one, that she was still avoiding him, a streak of panic ran though him.

The panic grew substantially when he saw his room. The window was wide open and things were strewn all over the floor. Someone had been in there without him knowing. And if it was the someone that he thought it was Hermione was in a lot of danger, and she had no idea.

With the potion book completely forgotten, Draco ran from the room and back in the common room in a frantic manner. Ron was surprised to see him come in at such a fast pace.

"What's happened, What's wrong?" Ron asked clearly shocked at his state.

"Malfoy, trouble, quiddich," it was Draco's turn to not be able to form complete sentences.

"I know he's rubbish isn't he." And it was Ron's turn to completely miss the point.

Draco shook his head and took hold of the front of Ron's shirt forcing him to concentrate. "No Draco is in trouble at the quiddich pitch. We need to help him, he's in grave danger, now." Draco was becoming more panicky by the second.

Ron was suddenly serious as he took hold of Draco's hands forcing him to calm down, "Hermione whats going on? What trouble?"

"I can't explain right now." Draco realized he was just wasting time by talking to Ron. He had to get down there now before it was to late. He broke away from Ron and ran out the room with his wand in his hand, heading for the quiddich pitch. He knew then that if something happened to Hermione he would never be able to forgive himself.

Ron watched Draco leave in daze. What had just happened? And when had Hermione started caring what happened to Malfoy? Something strange was up and he needed to find out what it was. Ron ran out of the common room and went to find Harry and then they would go and find out what this trouble Malfoy had gotten himself into and more to the point why Hermione of all people was the one getting him out of it.

Hermione grumbled as she packed up her quiddich things. It had not been an easy practice. It seemed that her wondering mind, which always seemed to wonder back to the events of the night before, caused a severe lack of concentration which in turn resulted in her not seeing a bludger which landed squarely in her left shoulder.

She massaged it with her spare hand. She had to admit though, quiddich was getting easier. She still didn't enjoy the whole being so high that if you were to fall you would make an interesting splat mark on the ground below, but she had become more confident at flying. She had also found an ingenious way of avoiding awkward conversations and sights in the locker room. She would always make up an excuse for her to go to the supply closet. After a sufficient amount of time she would emerge and just catch the guys in time for them to leave for dinner and leave her in peace while she changed from training. She found that she was taking a little extra time today which she figured had something to do with the fact that she was still avoiding a certain someone that she lived with. She looked down at her watch and saw that he was probably getting back from doing rounds with ron right about now. But alas this could not go on forever so with a sigh she started to gather the last of her gear and head out the door.

As she left she noticed how dark it had gotten. Winter was definitely upon them and Hermione pulled her coat trying to keep the wind out as she trudged past looming trees up to the castle. But for some reason she didn't feel like she was alone, like someone was watching her. She quickened her pace and looked straight ahead. There was a rustle from the leaves beside her and she swore she saw something move. Her hand traveled down to her pocket as she fingered her wand.

And then she heard it. The most bone chilling voice which she could identify even before turning around. As soon as she head it she was rooted to the spot in fear. It belonged to the one person she never wanted to see again, the one person who made her breath hitch in her throat and body to shake uncontrollably.

"Draco."

And they were standing right behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Draco."

Hermione was frozen to the spot. She willed her muscles to move but for some reason the message from her brain just wasn't getting through.

"What you're not going to say hello to an old friend?" The deep gruff of his voice scratched at her ear as she swallowed hard. She knew then he was only a few meters away from her but still she was paralyzed with fear. She heard footsteps.

Out of the shadows stepped the one person who scared her more than any one else. Grayback.

"Well?" Greyback raised his arms, almost as if he expected Hermione to run over and give him a hug.

He looked older than she remembered. She gathered that was what life on the run would do to you. Greyback had played a major part in the war, murdering many wizards and muggles alike but once Voldemort had been defeated he ran and the order had been tracking him ever since. There had been small signs of his existence but they were yet to get a proper lead.

Hermione swallowed hard as her mind started working furiously to get her out of this situation. Then she remembered, he didn't know she was Hermione, he thought she was Draco. Draco the deatheater.

"Hello." She had meant it to come out much stronger than the half squeak she produced.

Greyback smiled a toothy grin. "It has been too long, Draco." He started to walk until he was standing directly in front of Hermione and only a few meters away.

"I have to commend you. You did very well with staying out of Azkaban. And you still managed to make head boy. Very impressive." he finished in a patronizing voice.

Again Hermione remained silent. But suddenly Greyback's smile was gone and he was all business. "You must know why I am here."

Hermione's mind was reeling. Did Draco know about this? She shook her head.

"You did not get your Father's letter? I was sure he would have left it with his possessions."

Again Hermione shook her head. Greyback took a step forward eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "What you didn't think he just left those objects as toys for you're enjoyment. They are all part of the plan." He took another step forward.

Hermione's mind was screaming for her to run. But at the same time she wanted to know what Greyback was talking about. "What plan?"

Greyback let out a short sharp laugh. "You can't possible have forgotten," He continued to move towards her until he was within arms reach. "The plan for the Dark Lord's revenge."

Hermione's chest clenched with fear. She just hoped that Greyback couldn't see that she was visible shaking. Confusion clouded her eyes as she stared at Greyback's hollow grey ones.

He realized she still had no idea what he was talking about so continued. "The Dark Lord entrusted your father with the job of carrying out a revenge of some sorts, if in the case he was defeated. He figured that Lucious would have the most luck of staying out of Azkaban as he had the funds. But since your father perished in the battle the duty has now been passed down to you." Greyback placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. The contact instantly made a bolt of fire burn through her but she willed herself not to flinch.

Her mouth was dry but she finally found her voice. "And what sort of plan is it."

Greyback raised his other arm and placed it on Hermione's shoulder. He had known all along that Draco had been on his side but had just been looking out for himself. He smiled again. "To complete the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione froze. "What?"

Greyback took a step back. "I can't explain now. Things are still falling in to place. I left some instructions in your room and I will make contact with you soon." And then he did the most bizarre thing, he pulled Hermione into a ruff hug. "It really is good to see you again."

Hermione's body stiffened at the contact and all the air was sucked from her lungs. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the tears at the back of her eyes not to fall. The situation had become just too much for her and she was sure if she didn't get away soon she would break.

* * *

Ron burst into the boy's dorm at a rapid pace. Harry was quite startled as he had been engrossed in the latest quiddich magazine. "Ron, what's the matter?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But I think Hermione's in trouble," His voice darkened, "And Malfoy is involved.

Harry sat up straighter, the magazine forgotten, ""What's going on."

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to get to the quiddich pitch now."

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and his wand and the two ran out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

Only a few minutes before Draco had hurtled down the stairs two. He bolted though the front door and out to the night. He didn't know exactly what he was running in to but he knew he needed to find Hermione and the pitch was the first place to look.

"I left instructions in your room and I will make contact with you soon."

'Oh no, oh no, oh no.' he recognized that voice anywhere. It belonged to someone he really never wanted to see again. As he neared he could see Greyback and Hermione who had her back to Draco.

He hoped that Hermione was playing along with whatever Greyback was saying but was fearful that she would do something stupid like try and attack him. Or worse he could attack her.

As Draco watched he saw Greyback pull at Hermione. From his angle it looked like he was ripping her forward. Draco's instincts set in. He was not about to let Greyback hurt Hermione or kidnap her he. He lunged forward and set a hex hurtling at the two. It whizzed past their heads.

He then realized that had been a very stupid move as he could have hit Hermione.

Hermione's eye flew open at the sound of the hex. Greyback immediately let go of her and drew his wand. He stepped back to see who his attacker was. At the sight of the small brunette he started to laugh.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mudblood Granger. We meet again." He gave Draco an evil smile.

Draco did not return the gesture. "Get away from him." He spat viciously.

Greyback raised an eyebrow. "What your protecting Draco now too. How things have changed." He looked over at Hermione who was still rooted to the spot. "If I didn't know better Draco I would have thought that the mudblood had feelings for you. But I just know it's her annoying insistence of protecting everyone.

Hermione was still completely petrified but was relieved all the same to see Draco. As their eyes connected she subconsciously rubbed her chest. She knew that Greyback would not hesitate to destroy Draco and she could not for the life of her figure a way out of this situation without blowing their cover as there was no way she was going to let him hurt Draco.

Greyback took a step towards Draco. "And it seems that yet again she is completely alone."

"No she's not." Without warning Harry and Ron appeared from under the invisibility cloak and created a wall between Draco and Greyback. Hermione continued to watch helplessly.

Greyback smiled darkly, "I should have known you two wouldn't be far behind." he took a step back. Even Greyback couldn't deny that after the defeat of Voldemort the golden trio was a force not to be taken lightly.

He turned back to Hermione who drew in her breath when he looked at her. "I am sorry you are not interested in my offer Draco." His tone was dark and vicious. "It seems that your alliance really has changed. Your father would be very disappointed. You are a shame to the Malfoy name" He spat the last word. His eyes however told a very different story. "You will see you have made a mistake, you all will." he turned his attention to the trio. An evil smile gracing his lips, "You may have won the war but there are battles still to come." And with a crack he was gone.

As soon as he was gone Hermione fell to her knees and started to take in deep heavy breaths. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to stop shaking. She still hated the fact that he still had the power to scare her beyond belief.

Ron and Harry turned their concerned eyes to Draco.

"Are you okay?" Ron places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone now, you don't need to worry." Harry said in the same tone.

Draco was surprised at such concern. _'They couldn't possible baby Hermione like this at every little scare. You would think by this she wasn't capable of taking care of herself which is definitely not true.'_ He brushed Ron's hand off his shoulder and looked over to where Hermione had been standing. A bolt of fear ran through him when he saw her crumpled on the ground.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco pushed trough the boys and made his way over to her.

It was if Draco's words had opened a flood of emotions. Had he hurt her? Of course he had bloody hurt her! How could he have so carelessly put her in such a dangerous situation. He had lied to her to save his own hide and he was making plans with her worst enemy.

Draco held out his arm to help her up. Hermione pushed it away viciously as the anger outweighed any other emotion coursing through her. She got to her feet and glared at Draco.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" She bellowed at him.

Draco stepped back clearly shocked at her out burst.

Meanwhile both Harry and Ron had been watching intently at the strange exchange between the two. But as soon as they saw, what they thought was Draco scream at what they thought was Hermione they stepped in.

Hermione didn't notice as she released her anger upon Draco. "I should have known you would be behind something like this! You haven't changed at all! You're still a miserable little Deatheater!"

Draco's anger flared when Hermione uttered one of the taboo words in their relationship since they had switched bodies. He stood up to his full height and glared at Hermione. "How dare you call me that! I had nothing to do with Greyback coming here! I didn't even know he was alive!"

"Well I think he was under a completely different impression! He thinks you're best friends! I can't believe I trusted you!" Hermione bellowed, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I have no idea why he would come looking for me!"

"Well you were pretty quick in coming down to find him!"

"I was looking for you!"

"Yeah, and why would you do that?" Hermione snorted.

"To make sure he didn't hurt you!"

"Oh like you care!"

"Of course I care!"

They both went silent as the statement hung in the air like a bad smell. At that moment you could have heard a pin drop and slice the tension with a knife.

"Ahem."

The two had both completely forgotten that they had at that moment a very captivated audience. Harry and Ron stood shell shocked by the exchange. Neither had any idea what was going on but both wore expressions that they were very interested.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry was the first to speak. Ron on the other hand looked like he had just tasted something very horrible, the way his mouth was squished up in confusion.

Hermione and Draco looked back at each other. They spoke to each other with their eyes. Draco's challenged Hermione's by saying 'don't you dare.' While Hermione's replied with 'try and stop me'

"You can't..."

"We have to." Hermione cut him off.

"Have to what, Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "That's just it. I'm not Malfoy, I'm Hermione."

Again there was a deafening silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione and Draco looked back at each other. They spoke to each other with their eyes. Draco's challenged Hermione's by saying 'don't you dare.' While Hermione's replied with 'try and stop me'

"You can't..."

"We have to." Hermione cut him off.

"Have to what, Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "That's just it. I'm not Malfoy, I'm Hermione."

Again there was a defening scilence.

"What?" Ron shook his head, questioning his hearing, "for a second there I thought you just said that you were Hermione." he gave a little unbelieving laugh at the end.

Hermione ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She now fully understood how difficult it was going to be to get her two best friends to believe that she was in fact in the body of her worst enemy. A niggling fear had also buried its way into her stomach with another thought of what when they did believe her, they didn't forgive her for lying to her for months. In a way she knew that this was her main reason not to tell them as she had hoped Draco and her would have figured a way out of it by now but no such luck.

"You heard right I am Hermione."

Again another gaping scilence. Both heads held their breath while waiting for their reaction.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, looked at Draco, looked at Hermione again and then looked at each other. And then they started laughing. It seemed that in that brief moment when they had looked at each other they had actually considered the swap then read the absurdity which resulted in the laughter.

They howled with laughter until their sides started to hurt and they had to grip onto each other for support. After a few minutes, what seemed like hours for Hermione and Draco their laughter started to ease. Eventually Hermione's frustation got the better of her and she stomped her foot.

Ron let out another howl, "Ha I think you've finally cracked Malfoy. I mean i knew you were girly but don't you think this is going a little far."

"I'm being serious Ronald!" Hermione started to go red.

Well this outburst had the complete wrong effect that she was hoping on her friends. Seein Malfoy go all red and address Ron in a girly voice by his first nome was just two much. Harry fell over with the force of his laughter and Ron was not far behind as he had lost his only means of support.

Hermione turned to Draco. "Well do something!"

Draco sighed. He had known as soon as the words had left her lips that they would not believe Hermione. He was the only one who would be able to convince them. A small part of him wanted to join in the laughter and avoid the whole problem \but a bigger part of him feared the murderous look in Hermione's eyes as she two knew exactly what he was thinking.

He silently nodded to her and Hermione understood that he would do it. Relief flooded into her.

By this time Harry and Ron's laughter had died down and they were gathering themselves from the ground still with a giggle here and there.

Ron turned to leave. "Ok it's getting cold. Come on Hermione, I mean that Hermione." He finished quickly pointing at Draco but smiling at hermione.

Draco didn't move but turned so he was facing the boys.

"Granger's telling the truth. She is in my body and I Draco Malfoy am in hers." He did not laugh as he said it he didn't even crack a smile.

This time the boys didn't laugh they just looked back at them with confusion. "Okay Hermione, jokes over."

"It's not a joke." Draco replied cooly. H "A dark magic switched our bodies and we have been living as each other." He was about to finish with, 'for a few months' but he didn't want to overload the boys with too much information at once. They weren't the quickest pair of broomsticks after all.

Again there was scilence. Both Harry and Ron were digesting what they heard and were waiting for a bunch of people to jump up and yell 'got ya'. When this didn't happen Ron started to get annoyed, he didn't like to be made a fool of.

"That's enough Hermione." he growled. And then turned to the real Hermione. "Did you put her up to this you nasty git?"

Harry on the other hand had decided to remain quiet as he observed the two. What ever it was, something was wrong with both Hermione and Draco.

"haven't you wondered why we haven't exacly been acting like our selves lately. I mean I have no idea about anything muggle and my grades have been slipping an awful lot of Hermione don't you think."

"please Ron, Can't you see we are telling the truth?"

No, all I can see is that you have done something to my best friend and you are going to stop right now before I hex the crap out of you!" Ron drew his wand and pointed it straight at Hermione's nose.

Hermione started to panic. Ron had never pointed his wand at her before and even if he did try to attack her, she doubted she would retaliate.

Then an idea came to her, "I can prove I'm Hermione."

Ron stopped and lowered his wand slightly. "After a pause he said, "how."

I know things only I would know, like in second year when I was petrified you would always hold my left hand in the hospital."

Ron stepped back and looked confused. "what?"

Hermione continued, "And when you think no one is looking in the common room you like open the window and let Pig in so he can sit with you while you do your homework. And during the tri-wizard tournament when you and Harry were fighting, you would always look for ways you could help him without knowing."

Ron started to pale as he realised that all the things what were coming out of Draco's mouth were true and were only things that Hermione would know, "How, What?" It weemd that speech was failing him again a common occurence for the night.

Harry was still studying the two people infront of him. As he concentrated he started to see small changes in their physicallity. Hermione was holding herself with an air of arrogance while Draco seemed to leaning on his side with a look of deep consern directed at Ron. A facial expression which looked very odd on the smug Slytherin. In that moment he knew it was true. "I believe you."

Three sets of eyes focused on him. Hermione was the first to respond, "You do? Oh Harry." hermione took a step forward withthte obvious intention of hugging her friend.

Harry took a step backward and held it up. "Woah, just cause I believe you are Hermione doesn't mean i am going to go an hug Draco."

Hermione stepped back with a deep look of hurt in her eyes and looked to the ground nodding, Harry had never talked to her with such distance before. Harry saw to the look as well and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry hermione, but you have to understand this is going to take a little getting used to. I mean you are in Malfoy's body after all."

What's that supposed to mean scar face." Draco shot at him. He revelled in the feeling of insulting the annoying hero after being denyed that pleasure for so many weeks.

harry blinked at Draco, him mind taking a second to registure that it wasn't actually one of his closest friends who had just talked to him with such hatred. He then realised that he would not only have to get usd to Hermine being in Draco's body but he would also have to come to terms withthe fact that Draco was in Hermione's.

Ron was still looking blankly at the two heads. For his part he had no idea who to believe. But something deep down told him he had to believe what was coming out of Draco's mouth. And that in it self was a scary thought.

"So say we do believe you, care to explain how this HAPPENED!' Ron didn't realise his voice was getting louder until he started to scream.

"God put a sock in it Weasel" Draco spat as he covered his ears.

For the briefest moment Ron looked hurt by the comment coming from one of his best friends but at the same time it was all the evidence he needed for the facts to be set in stone.

"Okay, now i believe you." He said as he turned to Hermione, "No one could do that good an impression of the slimey ferret."

Hermione broke into a grin and felt the earge to hug Ron but suppressed it when she remembered how Harry had reacted.

Harry looked at them all and then sighed, he hadn't realised till then that it was very late and he was very tired. "you know what why don't we do this Tomorrow. I don;t think I am in the right state of mind to take in that much information. And no offence Ron but one more surprise and I think you might explode." Ron nodded as Harry turned back to Hermione and Draco, "and jugding by the size of this mess, i think there are going to be a lot more surprises coming our way."

With that he turned and started to make his way up to the castle with the three very disgruntled people behind him.

After leaving Ron and Harry outside the Griffindor common room Hermione and Drco turned to make their way to the Head's. As they trudged down the deserted hall way both seemed absorbed in their thoughts. Draco was grimacing at the ideas of what tomorrow held. So many things had happened since he was in Hermione's body and most seemed to involve her two best friends. The number of infuriating questions that they were going to asko started to wizz through his mind, frim the source of the switching, Draco's dark objects to his his behaviour while he had been in their precence. it seemed until Hermione had spilled the beans neither one of the boys had detected that one of their best friends had infact been one of their worst enemies. All the answers to his questions seemed to come back to one certain face: it was all Draco's fault.

Hermione's mind was in a whole nother subject. Visions of Greyback continued to plague her as they seemed to mix with her memories of the last encounter she had with him. She unconsiously shivered and rubbed her chest. Then she remembered an even more horific thing, the reason for his unannounced visit. An anger boiled in her as her head snapped up to watch Draco walk through the portal.

"I knew i should have never trusted you." Hermione glared at Draco's back.

Draco spun around and was met with angry Grey eyes, "What are you talking about now Granger. " He sighed tirdness seeping in.

"I should have known you were still a slimey disgusting death eater," She spat veminently, " It was my minstake thinking you had changed."

"Do you think i actually knew about Greyback?"

"Oh no, i invited him to Hogwarts, i thought we could all have a tea party." She said sarcastically but there was a certain bight behind her words.

"hey i had no idea he was even alive, let alone in the country."

"Well he was under every impression that you knew about your little rendevous. So what were you going to do breed another basilik or just simply bring Voldemort back from the dead?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I have no idea why Greyback was here." Draco was getting frustrated now.

"oh so you didn't know when you brought all those dark objects here that they were all a part of a plan to seek revenge for Voldemort." Hermione had started to shake with anger.

Draco stepped back with shock, "What?"

"Oh don't play damb Malfoy." Hermione stalked past him. she was so frustrated she knew she had to get away from him or she might inflict some sort of bodily harm to her own body. At this point it was almost worth it if it meant Draco would be the one feeling the pain.

Draco grabbed her by the wrist and spun her round to face him. "You have to believe me, I really had no idea" His voice wasimploring, willing her to believe.

Hermione's anger subsided slightly as she heard the ernest tweak in Draco's voice. She looked down to see where their hands were connected.

Draco saw her look down and quickly let go, unnerved by the touch. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to dispell the tension. "And anyway, it's not like you couldn't have taken care of Greyback, he's practically a kitten compared to what you have fought in the past." he let out a pathecic excue for a laugh hoping it would lighten Hermione' mood.

Unfortunately it had the complete reverse effect. Hermione's eyes snapped up to glare at Draco onece more, the anger had returned in full force.

"you hae no idea what position you put me in tonight Draco. That Kitten has some very dangerous claws." She turned and continued to stomp to her room. "I should know"

Draco wasn't sure if it was because he wa so far away from her or if it was because her voice had dropped uncharateristically low but he thought he detected a starge quiver in her voice which almost souned like Hermione was going to start crying. Draco shook the thought from his mind and trudged back to his room but even as sleep started to claim him he kept wondering what exactly Greyback had done which could have effected Hermione so deeply.


End file.
